Betrayal brings people together
by BartGamesNL
Summary: Ash finds out that his friends want to betray him and runs away. After a strange dream, he sets out on another journey with a group of girls and a new powerful ally for revenge. RATED M FOR A REASON! Harem included. Anabel, Zoey, Korrina, Dawn, May, Shauna, Ursula, Hilda, Elesa and Cynthia are the girls. (On hiatus, not planning to update)
1. Chapter 1 How it began

**Betrayal brings people together.**

 **BGNL: "The first chapter for my new betrayel story is finally up!"**

 **Arceus: "I hope it looks good."**

 **BGNL: "Dialga, disclaimer!"**

 **Dialga: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Anabel: 17**

 **Zoey: 15**

 **Dawn: 15**

 **May: 16**

 **Korrina: 18**

 **Chapter 1: How it began.**

 _Takes place after the Kalos Legue_

Ash was in the pokémon center. His pokémon were getting healed, after he was defeated in the legue. But he managed to get in the finals, something he had never done before in a regional legue. He got in the top 16 in Kanto, won the Orange legue (not a official region), got in the top 8 in Johto, Hoenn and Unova and got even in the top 4 in Sinnoh (only stopped by a trainer, who used legendary pokémon). He didn't won them, but he was proud of his pokémon by getting so far.

He was planing to take a quick nap when Nurse Joy came. She said that his pokémon were all healed up. He had Pikachu, Frogadier, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noibat and Gible. He was proud of them that they got so far as a team. Speaking of teams, his companions were outside waiting for him. You had Serena a childhood friend of Ash, Clemont the gymleader of Lumiose city and Clemont's little sister Bonnie with her Dedenne. They were all proud of Ash for getting to the finals, but something had bothered both Clemont and Serena: Why Ash, Why?

While Bonnie looked up to Ash as a student to a mentor, Clemont was bored of Ash for going on and on with legue after legue. He knew of Ash's experience and Clemont thought that Ash could easily beat a legue by now, but nope, he kept trying. He wanted for Ash to stop and he was not the only one.

Serena thought almost the same but got even further. She had a huge crush on him for a very long time, but she hated that he was so dense. She decided to let it go and move her attention towards other thing, but she still hated him for being so dense.

Both their feelings had grown now, while Bonnie had really nothing against him. She didn't knew their feelings towards Ash and just thought that they could get along with each other. Both with herself and the others. She thought that they were all good friends with each other. But she knew also that she needed to pee. She left the two alone, which gave them time to discuss.

* * *

 _Twinleaf town_

Dawn watched the finals from the Kalos Legue and was really proud of him getting so far. Plus she had a crush on him, and although he was dense, she didn't forget him and she loved him even more for that. She even thought that Mespirit had chosen her because of her emotions towards.

Next to her were May and Max from the Hoenn region. They stayed here for the legue and didn't want to miss anything. These people were close friends off him and May had even a crush on Ash. She really thought about it when they met Manaphy. He said to her that one day, she would be a great mother. This gave May tot hink about it.

"And Ash would be a great father." She thought.

* * *

 _Snowpoint city_

Zoey turned of the tv after seing the finals. She then went to her room. Her room was large enough for her and her pokémon. The walls were full of pictures: Pictures of contests, pictures from her childhood and pictures from friends and rivals. You had Dawn, May, Nando, Jessilina, Brock, Ursula and ofcourse Ash. Around Ash's pictures was something strange: A hart. Every since Ash had shown her the coal badge, she locked on him. She thought that he was very handsome on all levels. Yes, all levels. She might be sixteen, but her mother thaught her anything about seks when she was 14. She thought that he is the one for her.

* * *

 _The battle tower_

Anabel was showering. She also saw the finals and was impressed at Ash, both his battle and body. She didn't ly, when she thought that she had a crush on him. Also when she had changed in another room when their clothes became wet, she said that she needed to change in another room because she was a girl. But she only said that, because she didn't mind change before As hand May. Max and Brock were the real problem, plus that they were then to young. She thought for two seconds about Ash seeing her naked and that were two second too much. She started to play with herself and moan. With one hand she fingered her pussy and with her other hand she played with one of her c-cup tits. She continued for another five minutes before she hit her climax.

She thought: "I hope Ash can please me on the sameway."

* * *

 _Shalour gym (one day later)_

Korrina was pakking her stuff. She needed to travel to Pallet Town for a megastone, but it would also be nice to see Ash again. Every since her gym battle, she missed As hand both her Lucario and grandpa knew it. So her grandpa sent her away so she could get her mind clear. She took this chance to go to his house and professor Oak's lab.

* * *

 _Pallet town (three days later)_

"Come one guy, you can trust me." Said Ash

He and Bonnie tryed to get an Eevee out of a three. Serena and Clemont had already proceeded. They were now near Pallet town. Finally, the Eevee jumped right in Ash's hands. He was so happy that he wanted to join him. So, Ash trew a pokéball at eevee. It then was tranfered to Oak's lab.

Bonnie and Ash continiued walking in silence. Then they finally reached the outskirts of Pallet Town. Nothing had changed, but in his house was light.

They looked through the window and they shooked from what they saw.

* * *

 _With the traitors_

In Ash's house were Brock, Misty, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Gary, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Solidad, Conway, Bianca, Burgundy, Stephan, Georgia, Cameron, Miette, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer. And they were talking about Ash.

Misty: "Okay, we know where we're here for: Ash's end."

Brock: "I traveled four regions with him, but he didn't won any legue. I'm sick of it."

Iris: "He is just a little kid. Loosing against a starter pokémon."

Serena: "He is also the most dense person in the world."

Misty: "I agree."

Tracey: "So when he comes back, we convince him to stop as pokémon trainer."

Cilan: "But we have to watch out: Bonnie, Dawn, May, Delia, Max, Gary and professor Oak don't know anything and we don't know what they will think."

* * *

 _With Ash and Bonnie_

Bonnie was furious. Her own brother had betrayed Ash. She was also furious at Serena. Even if he was dense. Then she had to move on. Not then hate him!

Ash was in tears. He saved the world like twenty times. And he had made the best progress. He had won more badges and competitions then any of them. He was dissapointed in his formal friend. Luckily, some didn't know about it. Including his mother and professor Oak.

Ash ran towards professor Oak's lab and Bonnie followed. He knocked on the door and the professor opened. The two ran straight past the old man. Straight into the garden. Oak grabed Ash's arm.

"What's going on here Ash?"

So Ash explained every thing to his mentor. Bonnie tryed to help him. In the mean time, Pikachu had explained everything to his other pokémon. Bayleef was crying, Infernape and Charizard were about to use flametrower and Donphan stamped his feet like he was a Tauros. All his other pokémon and Oak were furious.

Then the bel rang and Ash's mother was there. She was in tears, because: One, she had missed her son. Two, she heard of the betrayal and she was in shock. How could they left her son alone?

It was night time and they could all sleep with the pokémon. Bonnie was sleeping on the back of Ash's main Tauros (which he really appreciated), Delia was sleeping with her Mr. Mime and Ash was sleeping against Charizard's back with Bayleef next to him.

But he didn't know that the one dream he would get would change his life.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "Finally done!"**

 **Palkia: "Yes, it looks good."**

 **BGNL: "You can PM me about ideas."**

 **Arceus: "And the girls?"**

 **BGNL: "I have a poll on my profile page."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	2. Chapter 2 A weird dream

**Betrayal brings people together.**

 **BGNL: "Chapter two people, and what a succes with the last chapter!"**

 **Q/A:**

 **Guest: "Will there be legends included?"**

 **BGNL: "Yes, you'll need to read this chapter to see their roles."**

 **Midnightrebellion86: "Can I submit an OC?"**

 **BGNL: "Ofcourse!"**

 **Spider-Man999: "Why would Serena downrighy hate Ash here and now?"**

 **BGNL: "She was annoyed that he was dense and the lose in the finals was just the drop that the bucket did flooding. (yeah, it's a dutch proverb.)**

 **BGNL: "Heatran, disclaimer!"**

 **Heatran: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A weird dream.**

 _Hall of Origins_

Yes, he was dreaming. That was what he thought in his dream, the problem was: Where was he?

The place had a floor of glass. He could see the whole world. He looked around. It looked like a Greek temple. It had huge columns, giant statues of legendary pokémon from sinnoh and a long staircase downwards. He didn't get that last one.

He decided to walk around. Then something caught his eye. Their were 21 columns bigger then the rest in a cirkel. These weren't round like a normal column, but like a obelisk. There was also a round table in the middle. Their were sixteen stone thrones, but one of them looked destroyed. Their were some differents between the throne: Some were bigger. And on all of them were pictures and braille tekst.

Ash then looked at the obelisks. Their were paintings on them. He recognised them all. 18 of them were from his biggest adventures **(A/N: "The eighteen movies. Including the Hoopa one")** the other three were from Hoenn with Groudon vs Kyogre, the second was in Sinnoh with Palkia, Dialga, Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit in Spear Pillar and the last one was with N and Reshiram. He saw that Misty, Brock, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena weren't on any of them. He recognised himself on all of them. Dawn, May, Max on some them. He regonised also people like Melody, Bianca, Kevin, Sheena and Professor Newton.

He walked back tot he thrones. He saw Latias and Latios on one. He saw Reshiram and Zekrom on another one and Jirachi and Deoxys on a third one.

The three biggest thrones really caught his eye. The smallest had the four Regi's. The biggest had Giratina, Azelf, Shaymin, Lugia, Mewtwo, Manaphy and even Arceus. The third one had Celebi, Moltres, Manaphy, Suicune, Shaymin and Rayquaza. He coudn't read braille but he assumed that it were the names who would sit on the thrones. And he also assumed that they had a special bond with the legendaries who were pictured.

Then he heard a voice behind him:

"Greetings, Chosen One!"

Ash saw two figures. One of them was Arceus, the other was a boy. The boy had black hair, black eyes, a scarf on his cheek and was a little shorter then Ash. He was wearing jeans , blue shoes and a yellow shirt. He had six weird symbols on his left arm and was wearing glasses. Ash could sense a very powerful aura from this guy.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then the boy spoke up:

"Ash, I heard many things of yours. Most of the time, good things."

Arceus spoke next: "Ash, this is Bart(1). A pokémon summoner.(2)"

"A pokémon summoner?" asked Ash

"Yes Ash." Began Arceus "The pokémon summoners contains of some of the strongest trainers alive, who have one thing in common: They have all a strong bond with one or multiple legendaries."

Bart continued: "As you maybe guessed. The legendaries on the thrones are the one with a special bond with the summoners. The names are translated to braille. Maybe you can guess one or two?"

Ash thought about it. Then he knew four:

"I know maybe three. The one with Mespirit and Zorua is from Dawn." Began Ash

Bart smiled: "And the other three?"

"The one with Manaphy is from May. The one with Jirachi and Deoxys is from Max and the third one with the four Regi's is from Brandon the frontier brain." Responded Ash

Arceus then spoke: "Good, but you know also the rest. I'll explain:

The two with Darkrai are from Alice and Tobias.

The one with Rayquaza and two Deoxys's is from Tory.

The one with Giratina and Shaymin is from Professor Newton.

The one with Reshiram and Zekrom is from Damon.

The one with Lugia and the bird trio is from Melody.

The one with me and Palkia is from Kevin.

The one with me and Dialga is from Sheena.

And the one with Latios and Latias is from Bianca."

Ash thought about it and it was very logical. They had all a strong bond with their named pokémon. But Arceus didn't mention three others.

"And from who are the other three"

Bart was the first one to answer: "Well, the biggest throne is for you."

Ash was shocked, but Bart had expected this: "I know you're shocked, but look at it on this way: You've saved Arceus, convinced Mewtwo to stop with his actions, chosen by Azelf and Lugia as the Chosen one, Manaphy sees you like a father and you were the only one able to stop Giratina from attacking Dialga. Plus Shaymin loves to sit on your head."

Ash calmed down. It was true what he was saying, but from who were the other two thrones?

Arceus decided to say that: "The second largest is from the one standing next to me."

Ash was shocked for like the fifth time. Bart a pokémon summoner?

Bart said then: "To the look of face. You're surprised that I'm a summoner too. But I've also some strong bonds with legendaries. You're maybe the most shocked about Manaphy, but she sees me as a uncle. Although I am not family of you or May."

"Now some more information about the summoners." Began Arceus "You can compare them with rangers. Save pokémon and sometimes the world. The difference is that rangers uses random pokémon they finds and capture them to do the job, while summoners will use legendary pokémon or other pokémon they might have already. For example: Tory has always his Plusle, Minum and Snorlax with him. All summoners have on ability. For example: You and Bart have the aura ability. Tory is the only one who can talk with Deoxys and Sheena and Kevin can connect their harts with pokémon."

"Last thing" Continued Bart "The legendaries on the throne can be summoned. You've maybe already seen the symbols on my arm. Each symbol presents a legendary pokémon. If you touch it for three seconds, the pokémon will come out. But only if it is been touched by you, so bad guys wont be able to summon them. But you will now only have Azelf available, other wise you would be OP as hell."

Bart wasn't done yet: "That destroyed throne is from Brock."

Ash immediately became angry. How could that betrayer ever have a throne?

Bart knew Ash would asked that question: "We saw what they've done to you. So you're question is maybe: How could he ever have a throne? Well Uxie chosed him, but after the betrayel we were so angry that we destroyed Brock's throne. Well you have to know that the summoners gather once in six months. Brock has been her too one time, so he'll see it. I've never invited you, because you were always on a journey. Max was too young and May and Dawn had contests. But we had always your throne ready.

Arceus then said: "In the meetings, we talk about problems and updates in the regions and talk about how to fix them."

Bart: "I just told you about that we know about the betrayel. Well, I've a plan how we can fix that. I've destroyed your pokémon limiter. So you can cary as much pokémon with you as you want. I recommend you taking them all with you. Plus you should catch some more. Before you go on a revenge quest, I recommend you becoming a champion and a pokémon summonerso you have the power to humiliate them. With this power, you can get all the seven legendaries who had chosen you. And maybe even more. You won't make it with only Azelf.

Ash: "Got it!"

Bart: "Maybe this will shock you once again, but I think I'll join you on your journey. You'll need my aura training and experience to get so far."

Ash: "No, I'm not shocked. I would like to have a companion."

Bart smiled: "Then I'll see you later." Then he vanished

Arceus: "Don't you worry about him. I'll need to show you something too."

The dream became even weirder. Before him were Azelf, Shaymin (Sky form), Manaphy, Latias, Keldeo, VIctini, Meloetta, Kyurem, Zekrom, Darkrai, Zorua, Ho-oh, Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, Jirachi, Rayquaza, Mespirit, Uxie and Deoxys. Arceus was also still there

Immediately, Azelf, Shaymin, Manaphy, Latias, Keldeo, Victini, Meloetta, Mew and Jirachi rushed towards him. Latias tackled him, causing him to fall on his back. Latias then nuzzled his face. Manaphy jumped in his arm, while shouting Papa. Shaymin landed on his head. Mew grabbed his hat. Keldeo and Zorua ran around him. Jirachi, Victini, Meloetta and Azelf just cirkled around his head. The other pokémon just sweatdropped at this side. They all said their greetings. Then Arceus decided to speak:

" Well, these pokémon have something to say to you, so I'll shut up for now."

Shaymin was first. He apologized for his rudeness in Sinnoh and that, as soon as he joined as, he would try to be nicer.

Manaphy said that he whised to be back with his Papa and Mama. Ash was shocked by this, his friends had betrayed him. But then he rememberd that Bart had destroyed Brock's throne because of the betrayel. Maybe May was still on his side. Dawn's and Max's thrones weren't destroyed either. He still got some allies.

Mespirit, Jirachi, Deoxys and Zorua had the same reason. They wanted to join him and Dawn and Max.

Latias told him something that bothered him in Jotho. Who had kissed him at the docks. Well, it was Latias, but she went over it. Ofcourse, a trainer and a pokémon can't fall in love with each other.

Keldeo told him that he would love to join him, but he still had duties. But if Ash would ever visit him, then the swords of justice wouldn't mind seeing Keldeo going with Ash.

Azelf just was here to go with Ash, because he was the first to join him. He chosed it self.

Victini and Meloetta told him that they also wanted to join, but they were waiting for the right moment.

Mew had the same problem.

Uxie let Ash promise to find another champion for him.

The bigger pokémon had even more news to say.

Kyurem was the first: "Ash, that purple haired girl betrayed you. Well, she hates the cold. So when te time comes. I'll join yo uso you can take revenge on her."

Zekrom: "Hero of Ideals, When I struck Pikachu, I did that with a purpose. With my training, he can learn my Bolt Strike and Fusion Bolt. That can make Pikachu a lot stronger."

Darkrai: "You know that I'm the pokémon of nightmares. So when the time comes, I can help you with your revenge by giving them nightmares."

Rayquaza: "You'll see me much in the future, because I'll fly Bart too anywere in the world. So if you ever need lot's of people tranported. Don't hesitate and ask me."

Ho-oh: "When someone sees me, I'll bring eternal hapiness to that person. You saw me and you get happiness out of pokémon battles. So, I've cast a spell on you. As long as you get happiness out of battles, you'll be immortal. Yes, it's shocking but don't forget that you've saved the world like twenty times. So this is the least what I can give you."

Ho-oh then took a feather of him: "In some myth's this feathers bring also eternal happiness. But this one is different. This one brings eternal love tot he owner. Ofcourse, you'll need it more then me."

Lugia: "You aren't alone Ash. The pokémon summoners are with you. Including May, Max and Dawn. Also, their are still people who will believe your story."

Ash remembered this. Max, May and Dawn knew nothing of it. Bonnie was with him. And Gary was maybe a rival, but still a fair one.

Ash: "Are their more than those three, Gary and Bonnie?"

Lugia: "Almost their whole family's. You've also some other rivals. Can you tell me who?

Ash: "Drew, Harley, Paul, Kenny, Barry and Ursula?"

Lugia: "Jep! Plus what Ho-oh said over eternal love…"

Ash blushed: "Yes?"

Ho-oh: "There are five girls who have a crush on you."

Ho-oh and Lugia then showed him some pictures of May, Anabel, Dawn, Korrina and Zoey."

Ash blushed again. But he didn't mind. He had also a secret crush on them, but because he was always a journey. He needed to focus on the journey instead. He told this tot hem, but they didn't mind.

Ho-oh: "My blessing and feather and your self-confidence and instinct will take care of that."

Then Mewtwo spoke up: "You taught me to be nice. So I'll give you this plus some advice."

Mewtwo waved his hand and a symbol appeared on Ash's right arm. It was blue with a ruby in the middle. Azelf's head.

Mewtwo: "With it, you can summon Azelf. Now some advice: Take a pokémon who can fly and carry you. Fly west of Pallet Town, across the sea. After 10 miles, you should reach a big island. It's called Entropia (3), and there is a dessert, forest, lot's of cave's and a giant beach. The Island is protected by a green barrier. You'll see it when you approach. Don't worry, it won't do you anything. It'll destroy anything bad when it approach. Traitors won't see the island, only your allies can get to it. Bart will wait there. It's his Island. He'll train you with your aura. You're pokémon can train there as well. Palkia will transfer your house to the beach. When the time comes, the houses from your…"

Mewtwo hesitated

"Your girlfriends from your harem."

Ash blushed again: "Eh….. Okay."

Mewtwo: "That's the last thing I want you to promise: don't be shy around girls. They love you. Promise?"

Ash smilled: "Promise."

Then the legendaries started to disappear Azelf tot he symbol, the rest to their respective home's. Only Ash and Arceus remained.

Arceus: "Ash?"

Ash: "Yes?"

Arceus: "It's time to wake up."

Arceus turned into a bright white light, before he too dissapeared. The hall turned bright too.

The next thing Ash remembered was waking up next to Bayleef and Charizard. With a feather in his pocket, a symbol on his arm and a memory he would never forgive.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "This took me some time to make."**

 **Regigigas: "Nice!"**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**

 **(1): Bart is my OC.**

 **(2): With the excluding of the members and pokémon, I do kinda own the pokémon summoners.**

 **(3): Entropia is a Kingdom from the dutch Minecraft The Kingdom youtube series. All the honor goes to DusDavidGames.**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	3. Chapter 3 A Harem is created

**Betrayal brings people together.**

 **BGNL: "The third chapter is on."**

 **Q/A:**

 **Firedragoonknight: What about the female mewtwo from unova?**

 **BGNL: I've a plan for that.**

 **Guest: If you will have OC's, would you mind taking mine if you choose to have more?**

 **BGNL: Yes, I'll choose more than one. If there aren't hundred's OC's, I'll try to get them all in.**

 **Animerexus: Will he get acces to mega evolution?**

 **BGNL: Yes, he will.**

 **BGNL: "Latias, disclaimer."**

 **Latias: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

 **Delia: 37**

 **Oak: 64**

 **Bart: 17**

 **Max: 10**

 **Bonnie: 9**

 **Gary: 16**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Harem is created.**

Ash got up. He had still many question:

Why didn't he heard before of this island?

How did Bart get such a strong bond with those legendaries?

And how was he able to destroy the limiter?

And why are those girls in love with him? Not that he didn't like it.

He looked around. Most of his pokémon were still asleep. He saw Staraptor flying around, Gible biting a rock and his new Eevee jumping and running all over the place.

He got slowly up, not wanting to wake up Bayleef and Charizard, and walked to the lab. He was hungry as hell!

He saw that his mother, Oak and Bonnie were already up and were preparing breakfast. If they learned one thing from Ash, it would be his large appetite. He saw bread, croissants, boiled eggs and a whole lot more. Enough to feed a Snorlax couple.

Ash: "Morning guys."

Delia: "Morning Ash."

Bonnie: "Morning A…"

Bonnie would never finish that sentence. She saw the strange, blue symbol on Ash's right arm. Oak and Delia saw it too.

"Eh Ash, what's that on your arm?" Started the professor.

Ash: "Oh this thing. Well, I'll show you guys when all the pokémon are here too."

After breakfast, The four went ouside only to see the pokémon eating. After they were all finished, Ash decided to speak up:

"Okay guys, gather around."

All his pokémon came. Most of them were confused. Then, he pressed the symbol for three seconds. Whem Azelf appeared, every one was shocked. Both pokémon and humans. Only Ash's sinnoh pokémon recognised Azelf as the pokémon of willpower.

Ash: "Every one, this is Azelf, the legendary pokémon of willpower."

Bonnie had sparkle eyes. That pokémon was maybe a legendary one, but still very cute.

Delia was in shock. How could he get a legendary pokémon.

Oak looked like he was going to faint every second. A legendary pokémon!

They all asked the same question: "Ash, how did you get a legendary pokémon!"

Ash: "Well it began like this…"

Ash told what happened in the Hall of Origins. Azelf told it to the pokémon. They told them about the meeting with Arceus, about Bart and the pokémon summoners, about the meeting with the other legendaries (Oak kept Ash asking about how they looked like) and about what they told him. He only didn't mention the part with Ho-oh and Lugia.

When he got at Mewtwo's plan, Delia was starting to ask questions. Especially about transfering the house. After they finished their story, Ash quickly returned Azelf. Not wanting to answer questions from people who walked by and would see Azelf.

He then went inside to plan his new journey. Oak had updated his pokédex. He also included a pokénav and a poketch. Delia had given him his old Sinnoh outfit, but then a few sizes bigger. Bonnie would stay here for now, because she wanted to help Samuel and Delia.

He climed on Charizard's back and took off. On to Entropia.

He didn't look back. But if he had, he would have saw Delia, Bonnie and Oak teleported away.

* * *

 _Just outside Pallet Town_

Korrina had finally reached the outskirts of Pallet Town. She saw Oak's lab. Her plan was to first visit Oak and Ash's pokémon, then visit Ash and then she would look for the megastone.

She knocked on the door, but nobody came.

What did came was a white light, and she was teleported away.

* * *

 _Viridian Forest_

"Go, pokéball!" Yelled Gary.

He had weakened a shiny beedril and wanted to catch him. De pokéball shaked three times before it was captured

Gary: "Yes, I've caught a beedril!"

Umbreum: "Umbree!"

The pokéball was transfered to Oak's lab. Gary was reliefed, he finally got him.

Then he was too surrounded by a white light and teleported.

* * *

 _Battle Tower_

Since her first experience, Anabel had turned into a little slut. She was lucky that nobody knew of her "Private sessios." But still, if somebody her. Then she would be done with it. Her reputation would fall down. So she should keep it quick and quiet.

But she was teleported away, before she could do anything else.

* * *

 _S_ _nowpoint City_

Zoey watched at Candice, who was completely destroying her opponent. Zoey didn't have her attention to the battle, but to Ash. Yes, she was still thinking about him. She couldn't sleep well, because of her thoughts.

She left the stadium, Candice could handle this.

Then she was too teleported away.

* * *

 _Twinleaf town_

May, Max and Dawn were leaving Dawn's house. There was a contest in Hoenn and Max would get his starter.

They had quickly left Twinleaf Town behind them.

They were talking about all kind of things, including wich starter Max would chose.

But then, they were teleported away.

* * *

 _Hall of Origins_

Delia, Oak, Gary, Max, Bonnie, May, Dawn, Anabel, Korrina and Zoey appeared in the hall. They looked at each other and they all said the samething:

"Who are you and why are we here?!"

"Hahaha."

They turned around and saw Arceus. They almost fainted with the side of this pokémon. Most of them didn't even recognise the pokémon, with the exception of Dawn and Max. Max had studyed on almost all pokémon in the world. And Dawn had met Arceus before.

Max/Dawn: "Lord Arceus."

Delia whispered: "Max, Dawn, who is this pokémon?"

Arceus: "I heard that. But anyways, my name is Arceus. I'm the legendary pokémon of justice and the creator of the world."

They looked at him with their mouth's open.

Arceus: "Well, I didn't bring you here because of a little talk, but for something terrible that has happened. A betrayal."

Arceus then explained what had happened in Pallet Town. Then he told about Ash's dream. He only mentioned the first part and not the second part, because that was a little too private. He told them also were he was and about the Hall of Origins.

He sweatdropped when Oak began to ask questions about the legendary pokémon. But he didn't mind at all. Delia was frightened when she heard that her son had faced a lot of danger. But Arceus ensured that he was okay.

The most difficult part was that from the summoners:

Arceus: "Ash has besides a new pokémon, called Azelf."

This wasn't new for Delia, Oak and Bonnie, and Dawn and Max knew also who it was. But it was still a shock for them.

Arceus: "Azelf is the legendary pokémon of willpower, but won't stay in a pokéball."

He then spoke about the pokémon summoners. He told them that they gather here every six months, about their secret abilities, about their powers to summon legendary pokémon and about Bart, one of the stronger ones. He then told them that Ash, Dawn, May and Max were also summoners and that they could summon legendaries when they got their symbols.

Arceus: "And to show you that I'm speaking the truth."

On May's arm appeared a blue symbol with a red pearl in the middle and smaller, yellow pearls cirkeling above it.

On Max's arm appeared a yellow, white symbol with three, light blue strips attached to it.

On Dawn's arm appeared a pik symbol with a red ruby in the middle.

Arceus: "Don't use them until you're with Ash once again. Clear?!"

May/Max/Dawn: "Clear!"

Arceus: "I'll teleport you one by one to Entropia, with the exception of Gary. I've made a copy of your houses and tranfered then to the island, so no problem with living their. I did, however, tranfered Ash's and Bonnie's houses to the islands without a copy. Just to let the traitors see, that something strange happened. In the meantime, Mew and Mewtwo are visiting certain traitor pokémon, who are willing to change trainer. Meloetta and Giratina are searching for pokémon that you guys met, but who you had to left behind. Gary, your job is to visit people who know Ash (outside the summoners) and didn't betray him. Try to convince them to humiliate the traitors as much as they can."

The boys were then teleported away. Still, Delia, Bonnie, Anabel, Dawn, May, Zoey and Korrina remained.

Arceus: "I didn't tell the whole dream. Simple, because only you girls may hear it."

Then Arceus told about the part with Ho-oh and Lugia and about Mewtwo calling the five younger girls, girlsfriends from the harem. Delia was excited, her son was finally becoming a real man and, just like his father, a woman magnet. (again, a dutch proverb) Bonnie was excited too. Ash deserved five girlfriends in a harem.

The girls were excited as well. They could finally be with the man of their dreams. And sharing wasn't a bad idea. Plus they could also have fun with each other…

Then they were teleported away as well.

Arceus remained alone behind:

"A, young love. So beautiful."

* * *

 _Three miles from Entropia_

Ash was flying for almost an hour, but he didn't mind. The sea had a beautiful blue color, Charizard's back didn't feel so rough and flying and water pokémon were everywhere. Then he noticed something next to him. He saw a Lapras swimming and a Pidgeot with two Butterfree's flying. They were looking at him on a strange way. Like they wanted something from him.

Ash: "Halt Charizard, I think they want something from us."

Charizard and the four others stopped.

Ash: "Wait a minute, you guys are my pokémon!"

"Lapra."

"Free, free!"

"Pidge, pidgeo!"

Ash: "Are you saying that you want to join me again?"

The four nodded, inclusive butterfree's mate. So Ash grapped their old pokéballs and a extra one. They were immediately captured and Ash put them back in his bag. He had caught some pokémon already.

* * *

 _1_ _5 minutes later_

Finally, Ash saw the green barrier. He had arrived. He saw the beach with his house. But he saw also some other houses. He could recognise May's and Dawn's houses. So Palkia and Arceus had already taken care of his new girlfriends.

Then he passed the barrier without much trouble. He could now also see a person waiting on the beach. It was Bart. He waved towards Ash.

He had arrived.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "My thanks goes to Tealgryffin. My beta-reader. I've checked this one for myself, but he will check the next one."**

 **Latios: "Don't forget to vote on the poll. It will be up until 15-8-2015 0:00 dutch time."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**


	4. Chapter 4 Bart and Entropia

**Betrayal brings people together.**

 **BGNL: "Chapter 4 guys!"**

 **Q/A:**

 **.Dawn: "Will Team Rocket be in the story?"**

 **BGNL: "Yes, yes they will."**

 **BGNL: "Lol, I forgot to tell you guys. But Oak was teleported back to his lab. Not to the island."**

 **BGNL: "Rayquaza, disclaimer!"**

 **Rayquaza: "BartgamesNL doesn't own pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bart and Entropia**

Charizard landed roughly on the beach, causing Ash to fall of. He spat the sand out. His heroic landing had failed.

First, he saw only sand. But then also a hand. It was Bart, who was really trying to stop laughing at this sight. Ash grabbed his hand, like they were brothers.

Bart smiled and said: "Welcome in Entropia, Ash."

"Thanks Bart." He responded.

Bart then said: "Come, I'll show you around."

Ash then thanked and returned Charizard. They walked towards the houses, while Bart told him some information about the island. It contained a lot of wild pokémon, good training grounds and some good fishing spots.

They reached the houses and Ash could already count five of them. He recognised his own house, May's and Max's house, Dawn's house, Anabel's house and Korrina's house. He saw also a extra houses, which he assumed was the one from Zoey. He didn't saw Bonnie's house, but it made sense, because she was too young to stay alone. He was wondering where she would stay.

Bart: "Here we are. Well, I'll leave you alone for now. I'll see you tomorow at the beach for aura-training."

Bart quickly left. A little too quick, if you asked Ash. He walked further to his home. It was quiet, too quiet.

He was about to enter the garden, when something touched his shoulder.

Ash turned around, and was immediately tackled by two kids.

Ash shouted: "Max! Bonnie!"

Max/Bonnie: "Ash, you're here!"

Ash then thought about something: "Bonnie, how did you arive here first?"

Max: "Well, Arceus teleported us."

Max and Bonnie explained their meeting with the legendary pokémon of justice.

Bonnie: "Plus, we aren't the only ones here."

Max opened the door, and Ash was then hugged by his five girls.

Zoey: "Ash, we missed you."

Ash: "I missed you girls too, Zoey."

Korrina: "After us five, Bart, Max and Bonnie, there's still one person that'll live here and wants to meet you?"

"Who?" He asked.

Anabel smiled: "You'll have to find out for yourself. She's inside Ash."

Ash walked inside, with his girls behind him. Palkia did his work good, it was his house. Not a weird copy. The living room was empty, so too Delia's chamber.

He walked to his own room. The door was open. He could see light, but from who?

He opened the door, stepped inside, and…

Was hugged by his mother. He burst into tears:

"Mom, you're here too?"

She smiled and said: "Yes, and I'll always be there for you Ash."

Max and Bonnie came in too and they said:

"Group hug!"

They all collided into a tight hug. Ash felt May's chest, and more specifically her boobs, but he didn't mind. May didn't mind either.

Actually she loved it.

 _Diner time, Dawn's house_

Ash, his girls, Delia, Max and Bonnie were all eating together. Still, Ash thought about something. Where was Bart, why didn't he eat with them. That guy was strange.

A few things were decided: Bonnie would stay with Max. Anabel, Zoey, Dawn, May, Korrina would stay at their own houses, but sleepowers wouldn't be a problem at all. Ash would get aura training in the morning like Bart told him and could train for the rest of the day with his pokémon. Still, nobody knew were Bart would sleep either.

* * *

 _(Time skip, two years)_

Bart was walking on the beach. It has been two years since Ash and the others arrived. He taught him everything he knew about aura. Ash could now use aura in the form of aura spheres, telepathy (with help of Anabel), calmdown (where he pumps his aura towards his hands and can then touch both pokémon and people with his hands to relax them.), flying, teleport and a lot of other things.

They would first pick up some legendaries in the regions. They would then go to Kanto, so Ash could become a champion.

Ash had trained a lot in two years. Al his pokémon evolved and he caught some new pokémon who also evolved. He caught a Machamp, Ursaring, Gyarados, Slaking, Salamence, Fearow, Steelix, Golem, Flareon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Magmortar, Gardevoir, Metagross, Aggron, Alakazam, and a Lucario. His Eevee decided to evolve into a Sylveon.

He had now a strong Venosaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Noivern, Hawlucha, Greninja, Talonflame and ofcourse his Raichu.

Raichu? Yes he evolved. It was actually a funny story.

* * *

 _Flashback, some months ago._

Dawn and Ash were having a pokémon battle on the beach and Bart was the referee. Dawn used Buneary and Ash used Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a strong thunderbolt at Buneary and it did some serious damage.

"Buneary, are you okay?" said Dawn.

"Bun." Said Buneary before getting surrounded by a white light. They were shocked, Buneary was evolving. When the light died, Buneary was replaced by a Lopunny. That didn't go unnoticed by Pikachu, who had his mouth open. He walked towards Lopunny and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, which earned him a blush from Lopunny and some "aww's" from Ash, Bart and Dawn.

Pikachu then ranned to Ash and grabbed something out of his bag. The thunder stone!

Ash then asked: "What is it Pikachu? Do you want to evolve because of Lopunny?"

Pikachu nodded and Ash took the thunder stone out of its case. Pikachu touched it and was surrounded by a bright light. After a few second, there wasn't a Pikachu but a Raichu.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

They quickly found out that Pikachu had become quicker instead of slower, which was really helpful. A few other events had taken place. Piplup decided to throw his everstone away and evolved into a Empoleon. All the other pokémon from the girls evolved too to their final stages.

Bart walked further, he had a meeting with some legendaries. He walked to a part were the rest couldn't see him. This was a private talk.

He arrived on the right spot. There they were. Mewtwo, Mew, Meloetta and Giratina.

"Hi guys." Began Bart.

 ** _"Ah Bart, good to see you,"_** said Mewtwo

Bart: "And did they agree, Giratina?"

Giratina: **_"Yes, all of them."_**

Bart: "Good, and with you two?"

Mewtwo: **_"Swampert, Ludicolo, Chansey, Sudowoodo, Seedra, Golduck, Chespin, Fennekin, Azew, Emolga, Dragonite and Scyther. Croagunk wanted too, but he had duty's if you know what I mean."_**

Bart: "I get it. Well, and the pokéballs?"

Mewtwo then handed him twelve pokéballs. Bart nodded:

"You can go now."

Giratina and Mewtwo then flew away, but Meloetta and Mew stayed. Bart felt another pokémon close by. This one was full of energy, but invisible.

Bart then said to Mew and Meloetta: "You want to join him. Am I right guys?"

The two nodded.

Bart: "Okay, follow me then."

He then turned his attention tot he right:

"You can come out now, Victini."

Victini appeared, right before Bart:

"You too, huh?"

He nodded too

Bart them walked to Ash's house. With the three small legendaries right behind him.

He was nearly there, when he saw three white beams coming from Ash's house.

Bart thought: "I wondered when they would use them."

He ran further.

He opened the door, after he told the three to stay there. He saw Ash with a open mouth, Anabel, Zoey, Korrina, Bonnie and Delia with a confused look and Dawn, Max and May, with tears of joy, each hugging a legendary pokémon. Dawn with Mespirit, Max with Jirachi and May with Manaphy.

For Dawn, this was the pokémon who she saved and who chosed her as her champion.

For Max, this was the pokémon who had appeared for him and had lived with him for a week. Jirachi saw him as his best friend and Max saw him as the friend/brother he never had.

For May, this was the one who saw her as her mama. She would rather die than see Manaphy getting hurt by a bad man.

After a few emotional minutes, they separated. Bart decided to kill the silence:

"I guess you guys found out what those symbols do."

Ash: "Yes, yes we did."

"Well, I've got some news." Said Bart before Victini, Meloetta and Mew rushed towards Ash. They hugged him, while the other ones stood their with a open mouth.

Bart: "This is for them the perfect time to join you."

He waived his arm and three new symbols appeared. One with a red V from victory, one with a green music note and one with a pink tail. He waived again and all the legendary pokémon returned to their symbols. He then told about something else.

Bart: "Don't get too angry but some of the traitors pokémon want to join you."

He showed him the twelve pokéballs. Ash took them.

"Croagunk wanted too, but he has to keep Brock away from any possibly girlfriends."

Ash nodded, he could expect that.

Bart wanted to walk away, but he was stopped by Ash:

"Wait Bart, why don't you eat with us. You've more fun with us then eating alone. Plus I've some things to ask."

Bart decided to agree on the invitation.

So after a hour of training, they were all eating in Zoey's house. Then Ash decided to ask Bart his questions.

Bart: "Ash, you had some questions for me?"

Ash: "Yes I have."

Bart: "Well, ask it then."

Ash: "One, how did you get such a strong bond with those legendaries?"

Bart: "I'll tell my story:"

* * *

 _Flashback, nine years ago. Bart's POV_

 _I was born in Sinnoh. So when I turned 10, I went to prof. Birch for my starter and I chosed Chimchar as my starter and first travelled back to my hometown. I decided to take a short cut through a forest, but in the forest I heard a pokémon screaming. I rushed towards the sound and found a Celebi, who's arm hurts. I picked him up and rushed back, but I became lost. Celebi blacked out and I had to do something. Luckily, I remembered that I had a first-aid kit. I put a bandage around her arm, before continuing. I found Birch's lab in time. Celebi opened her eyes and looked at me. I said that I would bring her to safety whatever the cost. She smiled and closed her eyes again. I then showed her to the professor who helped me restoring her. When she was awake, she was so happy to me that she wanted to join me. I couldn't refuse._

 _One year later._

 _I just found out about the summoners and I had travelled to the Orange Islands to learn about Lugia and the Titan bird Trio. I could get access to a row boat. I could use the exercise. I found Lugia pretty easily. I talked with him for a moment about random stuff and I took a picture with him. He was just talking about a new chose none. A boy named Ash Ketchum. We were at one point talking about the bird trio, when something destroyed my boat. Luckily, Lugia saved my. I turned towards the attacker. It was Zapdos. Before he could thunderbolt us, Articuno and Moltres appeared and put a hold to his actions. Lugia told me about the pokémon collector and I could understand his actions. Then, Articuno and Zapdos fllew away, but Moltres stayed. Lugia told me that he was ready to be caught by a trainer. He preferred a summoner and I understand that he wanted a battle. I decided to use Celebi. Despite the double disadvantage, I was still able to defeat him. I threw some ultra balls and he was caught._

 _A half year later_

 _Me and my pokémon were setting up a camp near a small lake. We were now in Jotho for some relaxing. I was ready to call it a day, when I hear something. I saw a pokémon on the other. It was Suicune, who was taking a drink too. He looked tired. Then I saw something. Hunter J. She was pointing her gun towards him, but I was their too. I ordered Celebi to use leaf storm which caused her to flew away. Suicune looked thankfully, but he was still painted and tired. I healed him and he too wanted to join me as some kind of a debt._

 _One year later_

 _I was back in Sinnoh and near Twinleaf Town. I was sleeping in my sleeping bag, thinking about a next goal. I woke up with a good mood, untill I opened my eyes and I saw a white face staring at me. After a silence, he spoke up. Hehad heard of my reputation and wanted to join me. Who am I to refuse that?_

 _One and a half year later_

 _I was in Hoenn. Thinking to myself: Why didn't I use my legendaries. I had participated in the Sinnoh Legue and that was the first time I've ever saw you. I made it to the quarter finals without a problem and I was shocked when I saw another summoners, Tobias, participating. I decided to use regular pokémon instead of my legendaries, so I wouldn't get too much attention. I saw that you defeated Paul and managed to defeat Darkrai and Latios. I went on, but I was defeated by Tobias in the finals. He asked me why I didn't use the legendaries after the finals. I told him that it wouldn't be fair towards the other and that it would get too much attention. He asked why I didn't use them in the finals. I had no idea._

 _I was just starring at my reflection in the water, when I sensed something in my aura. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I looked back at the water and shocked. There were two pokémon eyes staring at me. The pokémon jumped in my arms. It was Manaphy. I heard that May and Ash were her parents so I had to watch out. But she just said: "Uncle!" She was then transforming into a symbol on my arm. I never found out why she called me uncle. Even Arceus didn't knew it. Still, I raised her as good as I could. So May would one day, be the mother of a beautiful pokémon._

 _Three months later(still Hoenn)_

 _Celebi, Moltres, Suicune and Shaymin (Sky) were next to me and I had Manaphy in my arms. Next to the legendaries were my loyal Infernape and my strong Staraptor. Before me was Rayquaza, legendary pokémon of the ozone layer. I came to battle him. VIctory? I could capture Rayquaza with his permission. Lose? Well, let's just say that a pokémon center wouldn't be enough for my fainted pokémon. But I succeeded and Rayquaza was captured._

 _A few days later_

 _I was flying through Kanto on Rayquaza's back. I was going back to Sinnoh to rest out for a period after these adventures. Kanto and Sinnoh were separated by a ocean with Unova west of it. Normally, I would go first to Unova and then to Sinnoh, but I was too tired for that. So I went straight over a empty ocean. Empty? Nope! It was then when I discovered Entropia. I decided to keep it secret from everyone, except the summoners and the legendary pokémon. I build a villa on the other side of the island. I sleep and eat there normally. I decided to use it as a secret base from were I can help people. It worked. My only objectives left were my life objectives. To leave a better world behind me when I would be gone for good, to left my name in the history books and to become someone who could be an example for the future generations._

 _And the rest is history_

* * *

 _F_ _lashback ends_

"And that's my story." Ended Bart

The rest kept quiet in his story, with the exception of May who tryed to not burst into tears when he told about raising Manaphy. But now, they gave him a huge amount of applause. This was somebody who definitely earned it.

Ash decided to ask one more thing:

"Almost all my questions are answered. Only one left. How were you able to destroy the limiter?"

Bart smiled: "Well, I did it with Tory. We just hacked into the system."

They continued to talk untill it was dark. They would leave tomorrow

Afterwards, Bart walked to his home. He opened his door, only to find Celebi who was, surprisingly, still up. She looked happy, because he was back. Bart went to bed, Celebi nuzzled next to him and fel asleep. Bart looked to the ceiling and thought:

"Yes. This is a group with who I want to travel. Friendly, commiserative, full of care and full of joy. How could the traitors ever betray them?"

* * *

 _The next day_

Ash and the others were ready to leave. Bart let Bonnie promise to keep an eye out for Max, which he didn't like at all, and let Dedenne to keep an eye out for Bonnie, same reaction. Ash hugged his mother for the last time and the girls just looked at them. Ash would fly on Charizard, Dawn on Garchomp, May on Salamence, Zoey on Pidgeot, Anabel on Ash's Metagross, Korrina on Dragonite and Bart on Rayquaza. Then they took of.

They waved back for the last time, before disappearing into the clouds.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "Done!"**

 **Kyogre: "The poll is still up until 15-08-2015, 0:00 Amsterdam time."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways review guys!"**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting the Gang Ready

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "I'm back with chapter 5 people!"**

 **Latias: "The poll is closed people, so no more questions of adding girls please."**

 **BGNL: "Latios, disclaimer!"**

 **Latios: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon. Only his OC and the pokémon summoners."**

 **A/N: I ment Horsea instead of Seedra in chapter 4. Misty's Horsea didn't evolve.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Getting the Gang Ready.**

Ash landed in Unova. They were close by Kyurem's cave. He quickly returned Charizard, while his girls and Bart returned their pokémon. Ash was looking for someone, but not Kyurem.

They walked a little bit further downwards. Ash had decided to walk between Dawn and May, while Anabel, Korrina and Zoey were walking behind them. Bart was leading the way.

They came across a waterfall and some rare Unova pokémon, but it was not what they wanted to see. Suddenly, Ash stopped. He was feeling something and it was coming this way.

Bart: "What is it Ash?"

Ash: "Don't you feel it Bart, something is coming this way."

Bart smiled: "Then we're close."

They continued to walk, while being followed by a pokémon in the bushes.

They reached a valley. Ash had arrived on the right place. Ash and his gang decided to take a quick rest. Then Korrina noticed something, or actually three things.

Ash now saw them too.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. The Swords of Justice,

Cobalion: **"Ah Chosen One, we were expecting you."**

Terrakion: **"Good to see you again Ash and Bart."**

Virizion: **"And it looks like you guys have female company. Bart, I didn't remember that you had a mate?"**

Bart smiled: "Let's just say that Ash is a guy with five girlfriends, or in your guys case, mates."

Ash and his girls blushed at Bart's comment, while the Swords of Justice just said:

"Ohhhhhhh."

Ash decided to speak up: "Did you guys seen Keldeo by any chance?"

Cobalion: **"Yes, but he went looking for you."**

Ash concentrated his aura: "Wait, I feel him. He is close by."

The gang went looking for him, while the Swords of Justice just watched them.

Zoey then saw something in the bushes, a white horn. She walked towards it slowly. She didn't want to hurt this strange pokémon.

Suddenly, the pokémon jumped out of the bushes, scaring Zoey in the process. She yelled Ash's name and Ash came quickly. Only now she was recovered, she saw the pokémon. It was a skin colored, light blue pokémon with red and blue hair. It looked a little like a pony if you asked Zoey, and it looked very friendly. This was the fourth member of the Swords of Justice and the youngest one.

 **"Ash!"** he yelled **"You're back. "**

Ash immediately recognised the pokémon. It was Keldeo.

Ash: "Keldeo, is that you?"

Keldeo: **"Jep, I'm still alive."**

The three walked back to the others. The Swords of Justice and Bart were just happy that Keldeo had arrived, while the girls had confused looks. Ash explained that this pokémon a member from the Swords of Justice was and the youngest.

Keldeo: "So Ash, can I join you?"

"Ofcourse Keldeo." Ash responded.

Ash then looked to Bart, who nodded. Bart waved his hand and a new symbol appeared on his arm. This one had a white horn with a blue background.

Before Ash could return Keldeo, Keldeo said: **"Thanks Ash."** Then he was sucked in his symbol.

They said goodbye to the legendaries and left.

* * *

 _Glacier near the Gracidea flower garden, Sinnoh_

Ash landed near Regigigas's temple, while the rest landed around him. They landed silently, not wanting to awake him. They could see the Flower Garden from here.

It was the time of the year that the Shaymins would return and they were waiting for that moment.

They were waiting for a hour, when something happened.

There were some Starly's, who were flying around calmly, untill they quickly flew away. They were scared of something or someone.

Then Dawn saw them, the Shaymins. One was leading the rest. As soon as they landed, they returned to their normal forms.

Ash ran towards them with his gang behind him. Their leader also ran towards him.

 **"Ash, Dawn!"** said the Shaymin.

"Shaymin!" said Ash.

It was the same Shaymin from five years ago.

Ash hugged the little pokémon, before it jumped on his head. The rest arrived quickly. Shaymin then jumped in Dawn's arms.

"So Shaymin, how have you been?" Asked Ash.

 **"Good, I can't feel me any better."** Responded Shaymin.

"And it looks like you got rid of your attitude." Said Dawn.

Shaymin nodded. Bart waved with his hand and another symbol appeared on Ash's arm. This one had a Gracidea flower with a green background.

Ash returned Shaymin and they wanted to walk away. But as they reached the temple, they were attacked by a Pin Missle.

Bart: "What a?"

Ash: "Who was that?"

"That was me." Responded a familiar voice.

They turned around and they saw James and Meowth with a Cacturne next to James.

They were angry when they saw the two Team Rocket members just standing before him. Pikachu was ready to thunder them, Dawn was holding Empoleon's pokéball and Ash's hand was nearby Keldeo's symbol. The other girls were just starring angry at them. Bart just stood their confused.

Ash: "You guys have 3 seconds to run before Pikachu thunderbolt you guys."

Meowth and James sweatdropped: "Hé listen first Ash." Said Meowth

Ash: "Pikachu, use Thunde." He would never finish that sentence as Bart walked towards the two.

Ash: "What are you doing Bart? They are bad guys!"

Bart: "Wait."

May: "Huh, what do you mean?"

Bart then looked at Ash: "Check their aura, then you'll understand."

Ash concentrated and looked at their aura's. He could feel that they had a possitive aura. But why?

Bart looked at the two: "I think that you guys stopped with Team Rocket. Am I right?"

James: "Jup, you're right. I'll explain."

James and Meowth told them what happened.

* * *

 _Flashback, 1 year ago._

 _James, Jessie and Meowth were standing before Giovanni. After Ash dissappeared, they got the task of findng him. That Ash had some strong pokémon which they could use. Giovanni had summoned them because they 1, failed to locate him and 2, this trio had to tell him everything about Ash._

 _Meowth told him about his pokémon, Jessie about his companions and friends and James about his achievements. This included his badges, his victory at the Orange Islands and him being the Chosen one. That last one shocked Giovanni. He decided to prove it by asking him about his relationship with the legendary pokémons. They told him about Lugia, Mewtwo (that one did him nearly faint), Latias, Manaphy, Ho-oh, Deoxys, Suicune, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, Zerkrom, Reshiram, Victini, Meloetta, Xerneas, Hoopa **(A/N: "Movie is still not available when I write this (dammit!))**_ and _Arceus (that one caused him to faint). He then spoke up: "I'm going after that boy personally. I don't need you guys or those other worthless two anymore. You're fired." The three begged him to give them another chance , but he just pressed a button and they were gone._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

"Jessie separated to follow her dreams of becoming a top coördinator. We stayed together and decided to start our own journey. So we traveled to first get my pokémon back and then went to professor Oak to ask for a second chance. He gave us one. I chosed a Bulbasuar and the professor mailed towards the other professors that we had chanced our side for good. We went first through Kanto so we could compete in the legue, but we went to this place so we could see the Shaymin for ourself and mayby even catch one fair and square." Said James

"We decided to get your attention, after we saw you catching a talking Shaymin, and to say sorry for what we've done to your pokémon." Ended Meowth.

Ash smiled: We, or at least I, except your excuse"

The others agreed too.

Ash: "Wait, I'm going to participate as well."

James smiled: "So maybe we can have a real battle."

They shooked hands and Ash said: "I'll look forward to it."

Before they could go their own way, Ash felt a pokémon closing in. He turned around, and saw Uxie. Everyone was shocked, especially Meowth and James.

"Wait, is that Uxie?" asked James

"And what is he doing here?" asked Meowth

Uxie just flew towards James. He was examining James now, who was a little scared at this point.

Uxiethen looked then at Ash and nodded. Ash then spoke up: "Well it looks like a certain legendary pokémon wants to join you."

"But I thought Uxie had chosen Brock." Responded Meowth

Ash sighed and decided to tell the whole story. The two were most of the time silent, but became angry at the betrayel part. The maybe old enemies, but still. They liked them more then they liked the traitors.

James: "Don't worry Ash. We'll support you on our own way. By giving you a run for your money at the Indigo Legue."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that. Bart, you know what you have to do." He responded.

Bart smiled and waved with his hand. A symbol appeared on James his arm. It was a ruby with a yellow backround. He then said to them:

"Welcome to the pokémon summoners James and Meowth."

James and Meowth then went their own way. Ash and his gang waved good bye to them. This was the first time that Ash was said by seeing them go.

They took off. They would go to Kanto and their first gym was the Saffron city gym.

Bart then said to Ash: "When we land, Haunter won't be the only pokémon who will be happy to see you."

Ash thought about this for a moment: "What did he mean by that?"

But when they landed Ash knew exactly what he meant.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "About those girls:**

 **Cynthia (22 votes, winner) I'll have her in the harem. Ofcourse.**

 **Serena (18) Their is now a discussion about me having Serena in it or not because Armourshipping took over fanfiction. So I decided this: She won't be in the Harem, but listen first before I get twenty messages of angry people. She will apologize to him and she'll have sex with him so her mind is cleared. Like a lover.**

 **Elesa (17) She'll also be in the harem.**

 **Shauna (15) and Ursula (13) same story as Elesa.**

 **Hilda (13) the last girl who will join the harem."**

 **BGNL: "I made my choice, so the harem will be. Anabel, Zoey, Dawn, May, Korrina, Cynthia, Elesa, Shauna, Ursula and Hilda."**

 **Latios: "To all Waterflower sister fans. Daisy will have a boyfriend too and a special one."**

 **Latias: "To all Mareshipping fans. Bianca will get a boyfriend too."**

 **BGNL: "Looks like we're a good team, Latias and Latios."**

 **Eon Duo: "Jep."**

 **BGNL: "Well, looks like that's it so I'm out a here!"**

 ** _Stay tunned_**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **Zekrom: "Chapter six."**

 **BGNL: "From now on, its back to school for me. So I'll need more time doing my homework then to write stories. This year even more, so I can get an PS4. So expect less chapters in the upcoming months guys, sorry. Anyways, Zekrom disclaimer."**

 **Zekrom: "BartGamesNL doesn't own pokémon. Otherwise, Ash would be a champion."**

 **BGNL: "I guess it's true."**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Old Friends.**

Asd and the others landed in front of the gym. Ash couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw ofcourse Haunter and Sabrina, but also a Togepi, Hippopotas, Jynx, Sablu, Ralts, Jigglypuff, Loudred, Spoink, Ambipom, Riolu, Shieldon, Squirtle, Primeape and a Larvitar

They all ran towards him when they saw that he had landed. He was overwhelmed by them. Some of the girls had a confused look:

"Eh Ash, who are those pokémon?" Asked May

Bart had immediately recognised most of them, so he started to explain:

Primeape and Squirtle were released by Ash at some point in his journey and wanted to rejoin him. And Ash didn't official caught Larvitar, but he could do it now.

The rest were pokémon who they had met in their travels. Now both Dawn and May recognised some.

"Now I get it!" began Dawn "That's the same Hippopotas that we saw already twice in Sinnoh. It then already wanted to join you, but he never got the chance. That Shieldon must be the leader of the four when we met Gary and Hunter J. That's also the Riolu, who can use aura sphere and who Ash had saved with his aura. And finally that Ambipom used to be Ash's before I traded it for Buizel. Ambipom decided to train with a ping pong trainer."

May: "Then that Swablu has to be the one, who first couldn't fly but who we helped. Ralts has to be the same one who Max saved. Max had promised to take him with him at the start of his journey, so he´s waiting for him. That Jynx was first a Smoochum, who we saved from team rocket. Spoink is probabily the same one who lost his pearl twice. But who are those other three?"

Ash looked at the three other pokémon, from who no one knew who they were. Then he knew it:

Ash: "I know! That Togepi is that evil one from Sinnoh when we were at team rocket's base. Loudred is from Hoenn, who we always disturbed when it was sleeping. And finally Jigglypuff has tob e the one that was always trying to perform with singing, but because everyone fel asleep, it became very angry and draw on the sleepers with a marker as revenge."

Ash then turned his attention towards the pokémon: "I guess you guys want to join me? With the exception of Ralts ofcourse."

The pokémon nodded. Ash then looked at Ambipom: "So who do you choose buddy?"

Ambipom looked from Dawn to Ash and back, before making his choice by grabbing Ash's hat. Ash smilled before looking at Dawn. She nodded. He had her permission.

Bart ranned quickly to the pokéshop to buy some pokéballs. Ash and the girls couldn't do it, because everyone thought that they were gone missing. Bart came back after a few minutes with fifteen pokéballs, because Ash had still the ones from Ambipom, Squirtle, Primeape and Butterfree.

After Ash captured all the pokémon, Sabrina and Haunter walked towards him. Haunter started to fly around Ash. He then flew around Bart and the girls. He looked at Bart for a moment, before reaching his hand out. Bart took it, and better, he didn't do that, because he was shocked the next moment. Literally! Haunter had a shocker in his hand, which caused Bart to be anime shocked and then he anime fell.

Bart said then when the rest giggled: "Ouch…"

* * *

 _With the traitors, Cerulean Gym._

The traitors were relaxing in the gym with a little swim. Brock was literally going crazy by all the bikini's the girls were wearing and Croagunk had to stab him thrice before he could finnaly drag him away.

They had something to celebrate: The one year betrayal of Ash Ketchum. He had never come home, but that was okay. They assumed that Ash had left to never return. That kid was never able to survive without the help of Brock, Cilan and Clemont so he wouldn't survive for more then a few days. They had then spread the rumor of him gone missing. Still, some things bothered them. Some of them were very shockingly.

First off. Ash's and Clemont's house had disappeared. Clemont's parents were furious. They now had to live in the gym. Clemont's convidence had crumbled.

Second. No only Ash had disappeared, but also Bonnie, Max, Delia, Korrina, Zoey, Dawn, May and Anabel. Scott had almost decided to close the battle tower, but Brandon was able to convince him by a mysterious letter.

Third. Gary had did his job good. Every single person who knew Ash was alarmed. When they were facing the traitors, they would humiliate them. This really annoyed the traitors.

Fourth. The pokémon summoners didn't send Brock any invitation for a meeting. Brock had tryed to contact Bart, but he couldn't reach him. Tory, Sheena and Bianca were also off radar.

Then somebody walked in. He had blue hair, a white shirt, black shoes and jeans on. He had a Meowth on his shoulder. Brock, Misty, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena recognised hi mand became furious. All of them had a pokéball ready and Misty decided to speak up:

"James and Meowth, what are you doing here? Leave or we will destroy you!"

"Oh, we only wanted a gym battle. This is a gym ofcourse." Responded Meowth

The traitors thought about this for a moment:

"Jessie is not with them, so they could speak the truth." Said Brock

"Hmpf okay, but after the match you guys must leave immediately!" said Tracey

"Sounds good to us." Said James "So what are the rules?"

"A three on three battle were only the challenger can substitute." Responded Misty "Brock can be the referee."

James and Misty took their places and both readied a pokéball.

"The gym leader Misty vs James the challenger. Each one can use three pokémon and only the challenger can make substitutes. Trainers, chose your first pokémon." Said Brock as the referee.

"Misty calls Politoed!"

"Cacturne, come on out."

Both pokémon appeared on the platforms above the water.

"Cacturne vs Politoed. The challenger gets the first move, and begin!"

"Use watergun Politoed!" said Misty

"Counter with energy ball."

Politoed fired a bunch of water and Cacturne an energy ball. They were equal when they colided which irritated Misty:

"Hey, what is this?! Why are you so strong?!" asked Misty furiously

"That's called training." Responded James "Now use needle arm on the energy ball"

Misty's eyes were wide open, while the other traitors were stunned. Cacturne ran to the energy ball, while his right hand was glowing. He then stroke it wich caused it to become powerful enough to destroy the watergun. Politoed was hit by a powered super effective grass attack, which caused an explosion. When the smook was gone, Politoed layed down with swirly eyes. The traitors were shocked, especially Misty.

Brock restored quickly: "Politoed is unable to battle. Gym leader, chose your next pokémon."

They both returned their pokémon.

"Misty calls Seaking!"

"Meowth, your turn." Said James. Meowth nodded and jumped on a platform. He looked at Misty's Seaking: "You're going down fish!"

Misty: "He, you don't talk to my Seaking in that way!"

"Seaking vs Meowth, and begin!"

"Seaking, charge towards him with horn drill!"

Seaking started to charge towards Meowth with his horn which started to drill. He came closer and closer. Meowth and James didn't do anything:

"Just wait for it Meowth, just wait."

Closer.

Closer. Seaking jumped to attack Meowth:

"Now dodge and use slash, Meowth!"

When Seaking jumped out of the water, Meowth jumped and slashed him down on the platform.

"No, my Seaking!" Yelled Misty

"Finish it with night slash." Said James

Meowth slash down to Seaking, creating a explosion. When it was clear again, Seaking was too knocked out.

"I'm more then a talker ya know." Said Meowth, before leaping back to James.

"Okay, now I'm angry, so Misty calls Gyaradoss!"

The large snake pokémon appeared, but James didn't even look woried:

"Mime Jr, come on out." Mime Jr. didn't even

"Mime Jr. vs Gyaradoss and begin!"

"End this quickly with twister Gyaradoss!" said Misty, who was about to explode in angriness.

The other traitors thought that this was an easy win for Misty.

"Use future sight and then take the twister, Mime Jr." said James calmly.

"This is a easy win for Misty." Said Morrison "But why doesn't that guy attack.?"

"He is stupid." Said Iris "What a little kid. No one can defeat the dragon."

The twister hit Mime Jr. with an explosion, but everyone was shocked when Mime Jr. was compleetly fine.

"What?!" They all said.

"Hehe, use dazzling gleam (1) and end this." Said James

Mime Jr. fired a super effective dazzling gleam and at the same time the future sight attacked Gyaradoss. This caused Gyaradoss to be knocked out. Misty couldn't believe it. her strongest pokémon was defeated within a minute. Clemont facepalmed:

"Now I know it, Mime Jr. is part fairy type and immune from dragon type attack's and that dazzling gleam was a fairy type move (2)."

"Gyaradoss is unable to battle, Mime Jr wins and that means victory is for James the challenger." Brock said with anger in his voice.

Misty stormed towards James with a furious face. James sttod their just as calm as ever with Cacture next to him and Meowth and Mime Jr. on his shoulders.

"I win, so I can have a Cascade badge." Said James

He had his hand open. Misty put a badge in the hand. Still furious

"Here, now go!" Ordered Misty

"Hé, you have no reason to talk like that to a challenger." Responded James.

"You're from team rocket, so you steal pokémon, not fighting with them in a gym battle!" Yelled Tracey.

"Listen, we were fired from team rocket and went then our own ways. Jessie decided to become a top coördinator. We decided to take on the legue's with Kanto first. Professor Oak forgave us and we could chose a Kanto starter. We chosed Bulbasaur and and since then we traveled through Kanto. Look:"

James showed him his badge case, wich shocked them. He had already the badges from the Pewter Gym and the Viridian Gym.

"You lyed, you couldn't have done that!" said Brock "I'm the gym leader from Pewter city!"

"Well we challenged them and got to fight with Forest, your brother. " Responded James

"Nope, you guys are just lying!" said Cilan

"Ask the gym leaders and Professor Oak then, we're out of here." Said Meowth

After that, they left, but not without thoughts from James: "I can see why they betrayed him. He was stronger then them. He had saved the world many times and got also the credit for it, while they stayed in the shadows and couldn't do a thing. I think they decided to get him out of the way so they could shine in the spotlight. That isn't going to work. They are just jealous that he is the Chosen one and so many other things. While they are just a pile of shit. Dumbest reason ever. I chose Ash's side."

* * *

 _Saffron Gym_

Ash and Sabrina were once again facing each other in a battle and with the same pokémon. Haunter vs Alakazam. Haunter decided to join Ash for real. Sabrina had it already captured so one day, he could join Ash. She was totally fine with it. She could now have fun with her own pokémon too.

"Ash vs Sabrina. Haunter vs Alakazam and begin!" said Bart

"Use dark ball, Haunter." Said Ash. It confused Sabrina for a moment, because she didn't know that combo. But still, she quickly restored herself

"Counter with psycho cut, then use psychic to make it quicker, Alakazam."

Alakazam fired a psycho cut and then started to move it faster by using psychic, while Haunter fired a shadow ball and then a dark pulse inside of the shadow ball. The attacks colided and they were even. But then, Alakazam blinked for a split second, causing the psychic to stop. The dark ball broke through, but it was then only a dark pulse wich hit Alakazam. Alakazam then felt asleep.

"Smart Ash, he used the shadow ball to protect the dark pulse so he could get my Alakazam to sleep. The year he was gone, he got much stronger.

Ash smiled. He could sense Sabrina's thought's by its aura: "Now use lick. Follow it then up by a dream eater." Haunter flew towards Alakazam and licked it, causing Alakazam to be paralyzed. His eyes turned purple for a moment and Alakazam screamed in pain. It wasn't that effective, but it was in a dream.

Sabrina thought for a second: "Use sleep talk and then disable."

Alakazam stood up, before he closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was now Haunter who screamed.

"Smart move Sabrina, now I can't use dream eater anymore." Ash thought before saying: "Use nightmare."

Sabrina acted quickly: "Use psybeam."

Alakazam tryed to make a psybeam, but then the paralyse struck him. Haunter's eyes turned purple wich caused another scream from Alakazam.

"Finish this with a shadow ball."

Haunter fired a last shadow ball towards Alakazam, causing him to be knocked out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Haunter wins and the victory goes to Ash."

Sabrina returned Alakazam: "Thanks Alakazam."

She looked at Haunter and Ash before walking towards him: "Well you definitely deserved that one. Great battle Ash."

"You had too some good moves Sabrina." Responded Ash

They shook hands before they left the gym while waving.

"Jep, that kid deserved it to win. He also deserves it to win the Indigo Conference." She thought

She walked back inside, and looked back for the last time to see seven dots in the distance. On their way towards Vermilion City.

 _The end_

* * *

 **BGNL: "Another chapter done."**

 **Reshiram: "Don't forget to leave reviews, make this a favorite story and chapter and follow it."**

 **Zekrom: "Okay…?"**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**

 **Reshiram: "Hé!"**

 **(1) I know that Mime Jr. cannot learn dazzling gleam, but he can't learn a fairy type move with the exception of charm. And that's with breeding! It's a fairy type pokémon, so I got him a fairy type move.**

 **(2) Gyaradoss is maybe not a dragon type. But Lance (the dragon master) has one and he can use many dragon type moves. So for me, Gyaradoss is a water/dragon type pokémon.**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Birthday Ash

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "Chapter seven."**

 **Notes: Dark ball is a combo between dark void and shadow bal and Gyarados was normally a Water/Flying type. So that answers some questions.**

 **BGNL: "Meloetta, disclaimer."**

 **Meloetta: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon. Otherwise, Ash would've won a legue by now."**

 **BGNL: "Oh, and for the horny readers. Yes, there will be a lemon in this chapter."**

 **Shauna: 16**

 **Paul: 17**

 **Barry: 16**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: "Happy birthday Ash!"**

The gang arrived after four days at Vermilion City without any events. It was still a few months before the legue to start, so they had plenty of time hanging around in Kanto. They walked tot he pokémon center to let their pokémon rest out. Immediately, they were recognised:

"Ash, is that you?" Said a boy with a green scarf and a white, orange shirt.

"It is you, even if you don't have Pikachu on your shoulder." Said a boy with a dark blue vest.

Since Pikachu evolved into Raichu, he had no problem staying in his pokéball.

Ash sighed: "Yes it's me, Barry and Paul. But would you do me a favour and don't tell it further?"

They nodded: "Ofcourse, but we have to talk. But somewhere more private."

Barry booked a few rooms and went upstairs. They gathered in Paul's room. Barry decided to spea up first:

"I see that you have a lot of female company, plus another pokémon trainer. So what's the story about that. Gary already told us about the betrayal, but what's your side of the story?"

Ash told them about his dream, Bart, and the pokémon summoners and Entropia and his time their.

"Lucky guy, with your five girlfriends." Said Paul

Ash nodded: "So what about you two?"

Paul began: Well, after Gary told us about the betrayal we were pretty angry. After that we decided to travel together and compete in the Indigo Legue. I tryed another shot to defeat Brandon, but all I got was his Regice. Still, I'm proud that I defeated a legendary pokémon."

Barry opened his badge case, showing seven badges: "We only need this one. Plus I've slowed down a little and Paul became more friendlier towards both pokémon and people and it proved out that it was great."

Paul: "Plus we both got a girlfriend."

Ash's eyes widened: "Really, congratulations! So who're the lucky girls."

Barry: "Okay, but promise that you don't get angry okay?"

Ash nodded and Paul sighed: "I'm with Violet Waterflower and Barry is with Lily, her sister."

Ash understand why Barry said he had to stay calmly: "Okay, but if you guys are with those two. Then do you guys know of Daisy has a boyfriend?"

Barry thoughed for a moment: "Yes, with a boy named Quincy."

Ash: "And how does he look like?"

Paul: " 21 years old, 5.9 feet tall, short curly black hair, dark skin and brown eyes."

Ash nodded: "Well, it looks like everything is good with you guys so we'll see you guys at the conference."

Barry: "And don't forget to say to Quincy that we said hi."

After that, the gang left. They would take a boat towards Cinnabar Island, then travel to Pallet Town and then go towards the Indigo Plateau. But they had all time of the world. Plus there were some events.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Ash and the others took of from Cinnabar Island. Bart got a message from Tory that the pokémon summoners would gather again. Tory had send the message too to Dawn, May, James, Brock and the others. In this message he said that it would mostly go about the new summoners and their actions towards the traitors. Ofcourse he didn't say that to Brock.

It would be held at the Hall of the Origins in a week. There was a teleporter at the Indigo Plateau so now they were in a hurry. This one would be one no one could forget.

As they were flying, Ash flew next to Bart who had a picture in his hand. Ash could see Bart and a girl on it. The girl had a pink top and sunglasses on. Ash couldn't recognise the girl or look more, when Bart put the picture back in his pocket. Ash had literally no idea why Bart would have that picture close to him. But he would soon find out who it was.

* * *

 _One week later_

The gang was standing before Spear Pillar. The teleporter had worked and they were confused. This wasn't the Hall of Origins. They walked down the stairs to the place were Ash and Dawn had battled Cyrus. They saw a staircase going upwards. Bart walked the staircase with the rest behind them. Then they saw light at the end. Everyone but Bart shocked, They saw a gigantic door with two men with spears guarding it.

Bart: "The Doors of Thruth (1). We now have to release the legendaries and walked throught it. The guards won't do anything, because I'm here. The summoners will show them the symbols and then the doors will open. The Doors of Thruth will teleport me, Ash, Dawn and May to a green room, while the others are teleported towards a large room for guests. When everyone is here, the doors in the rooms will open and you can take your seat. It's broadcast live and there are some camaras. Does everyone understand that?"

They all nodded: "Okay, let's go." Said May

Bart then walked to the guards and released his legendary pokémon. He then said to the guards that Anabel, Zoey and Korrina were guests. The guards nodded and opened the door. Bart walked inside and disappeared.

Anabel, Zoey and Korrina then walked through the door without a problem and were teleported as well. Ash, May and Dawn stayed.

Ash sighed: "Well let's go." He then releases Shaymin, Keldeo, Victini, Meloetta, Mew and Azelf.

Dawn and May released Manaphy and Mespirit. The five small pokémon looked around, wondering why they were released.

" **Eh, why are we here?"** asked Azelf

Ash pointed at the doors and they all got a sight like they were saying : "Ohhhh."

Keldeo stamped his hoofs energetically: **"Jay, the pokémon summoners!"**

" **Let's get started!"** said Shaymin

They then walked towards the guards and showed their symbols:

"A the Chosen One." Said one guards "Welcome!"

"May and Dawn are here too." Said the second one "Well, because it's your first time here. First some rules:"

"One, the legendaries will be around the summoners so Manaphy and May can stay together."

"Two, you'll stay here for the night. Both guest's and summoners. The walls are sound proof and explosion free."

"Three, we don't appreciate that someone steals legendaries or threatens them. Are we clear?" Guard one asked friendly.

"We're clear sir." Dawn said

"Well, good luck then!" The guards said

They then walked through the doors. May holding Manaphy, Shaymin sitting on Ash's head, Keldeo running around them and Mespirit and Azelf flying really relaxed next to Dawn and Ash. Victini and Meloetta were sitting on Ash's shoulders and Mew flew around them.

They were then teleported to a very luxury room. It had six big sofas, giant chandeliers, paintings from legendaries and summoners were all over the place and it looked like the walls were made up of gold. On the ceiling, their was a gigantic picture of Arceus and the other legendaries and the floor was covered by a beautiful red carpet.

Their were four people talking on the sofas. One of then had a blue shirt, white jeans with fitting shoes and light blue hair and he had a Plusle and a Minum on his shoulders. He had three symbols on his arm. Two of them contained of a blue and red string who were around each other, from the pokémon Deoxys. The other was a green snake with a yellow string through it's body, from the pokémon Rayquaza. He was holding hands with a girls. The girl had pink sneakers, black socks, a white skirt, a green shirt, red/brown hair and a white baret on her head. She had two symbol. One was white with blue and had the form of a jet. The other was white and red and looked as a jet too. The were talking to Bart and an older man. He had orange hair and a small beard, a red shirt and brown pants with fitting shoes. His clothing was slightly torned. He had two symbol. One was a Gracidea flower with a green backround just like Ash, from the pokémon Shaymin. The other was a grey, white, black, yellow dragon like beast with black wings, from the pokémon Giratina. These three were Tory, Bianca and Professor Newton.

"He guys." Said Newton as they stood up and walked towards them.

They greated and introduced each other for a few minutes before they all sat down.

"So Tory, I didn't expect that you and Bianca would be so close." Began Ash

The two blushed before Newton took the word: "Let's just say that they were ment for each other."

They talked with each other a little longer. Newton told them that he, with Giratina's help, had completely mapped out the reverse world. His power was that he could travel between the altered and the reverse world without a porblem. Bianca and Tory told them that they had met each other at the battle tower and liked each other immediately. After they found out that they were both summoners, they started dating and became a couple. Bianca had continued her work as a painter. It was she who painted the paintings in the Hall of Origins and quickly found out that her power was that she could literally paint the future. Tory had helped his father with his research by travelling and examining throughout the galaxy with help of the two Deoxys's and Rayquaza. His power was that he could talk with every single pokémon without using telepathy or aura. Even Deoxys and the four legendary golems who could only talk with a few beeps.

After a while, Sheena and Kevin arrived hand in hand. Alice, Damon, Brandon and Tobias arived too. Sheena and Kevin had held contact with the Creation Trio and Arceus had began the restoration of the ruïns. They wanted that it would look the same as at the time from Damos. Ofcourse, their power was to conect their hearts with pokémon like Anabel. Alice had stayed at Alamos Town and had even maried with Tonio. Her power was that she could calm pokémon down by playing a song while using a leaf whistle. Like Melody, only Melody uses a flute. Tobias had continued his journey and had competed again in the Sinnoh legue with only using Darkrai. However, Flint had defeated him during his first elite four challenge and Cynthia the second time. Cynthia didn't even use Garchomp. His power was that he uses 60% of his brain instead of 10% procent, so he can react faster, hear more detailed and can predict his oponent's moves. Why it didn't work on Ash first remained a mistery. Damon didn't do much interresting, but he did lead the people of the valley with prosperity. His power was that he could see the future, just like Bianca, but he could that do only for his people. Brandon had send Scott a letter from the summoners so that one of Anabel's assistant's could become a temporarily Brain. He wasn't as strong as Anabel but still strong enough. Brandon had the same abilities as Tobias. Only Melody, James and Max weren't here. But somebody else was.

* * *

 _With the traitors_

After they had heard from Professor Oak that he had given team rocket a second chance and that they had legally beaten Forest and Silver fort he gym badges, they were furious. But now, Brock had got a message from Tory that the pokémon summoners would gather again. They were happy, because now they could try to convince them that Ash was a bad man. They had assumed that Bart had died too and they thought that they now had the oppertunity to strike, because Bart was the real problem.

They walked up the stairs with Brock in the lead. This was his moment and he had fotoshopped some pictures from Tory's and Tobias's pokémon. He had edited them so it looked like they were hurt. Only it was very badly edited. They were at the door which opened.

Brock tryed to walk inside but was stopped by the guards:

"Halt! Guests can go inside, but summoners need to show their legendary pokémon."

"But, I'm Brock. I own Uxie!" He said trying to convince then, but without any progress.

"First off, they aren't your property. Second, if you are a summoner, show your legendaries then."

Brock showed his arm, expecting to see Uxie's symbol but it was empty:

"Wait, what!" Brock said confused

"Proceed please." One guard said, getting impatiently.

"Grrrr, you two are such little kids. He's a summoner!" said Iris

"Rules are rules, now proceed." The other guard said

The traitors walked through the doors. The appeared in a big room. It had a café and some tables were people could sit and order something. It was really full, but four girls caught their eyes: Korrina, Zoey, Anabel and Jessie! They were talking with each other at a table and looked to be having fun.

"What are they doing here?" Said CIlan

"Let's eavesdrop them for now." Said Tracey. They all aggreed, but Shauna was really silent.

They started to eavesdrop:

Anabel: "So Jessie, heard anything from James lastly?"

Jessie: "Yes, he has now five badges, including one from battling Misty."

Zoey: "That's impressive."

Korrina: "Yes, and did he used that pokémon already?"

Jessie: "No, he spares it for a battle of the ages with you know who. I can't say his name, because you never know who's listening."

Zoey: "It sounds like something James would do."

Jessie: "And how is it with you guys? Are those four fine?"

Anabel: "Jep, it can't be better with them."

The traitors stopped eavesdropping and Misty was angry:

"How did that James collect five badges?"

"I don't know Misty and I don't know either who those four were about who they were talking about." Said Morrison

They then waited at a corner for the meeting to begin.

* * *

 _Entropia_

Bonnie and Max were playing outside, while Delia was making lunch. Suddenly, the barrier glowed and they looked up. It was the signal that somebody was their. It had to be an ally, because it glowed white instead of red and it wasn't Ash's gang. Otherwise, you should have seen flying pokémon.

Then something burst out of the water, right before Bonnie and Max. It was Lugia, guardian of the sea. Delia ran outside and all three of them were stunned. There was a girl on Lugia, with a pink top, sunglasses, jeans, slippers and a green hat. She had for symbols on her arm. One was a thunder orb, one was a fire orb, one was an ice or band the fourth one was white with blue spikes.

She jumped of of Lugia and stared at the three. She then up:

"Sorry for comming by, but my name is Melody and I'm a pokémon summoner. This is Lugia."

"Guardian of the sea." Max, still stunned. Melody nodded.

" **Pleasure to meet you."** Said Lugia.

"He uses telepathy." Explained Melody "And you guys have to be Max, Bonnie and Mrs. Ketchum."

They nodded, now recovered from their shock.

"I've two things to say. One, I've something for you Max. With help from Ash and Bart."

She gave him a pokéball

"You remembered that Ralts you saved in Hoenn, don't you?" Max nodded "Well this is him."

Max eyes widened and he released the pokémon. A Ralts came out and when he saw Max, he quickly jumped in his arms. Then Max couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in tears, hugging him tightly in the proccess. After a few minutes, they seperated and Max hugged Melody:

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, Ash, Bart, Meloetta and Giratina did the real job." Said Melody hugging him back. She felt good, hugging a child like it was her own one. It gave her some future ideas.

The seperated and Melody continued to talk: "First, you guys need to know that Ash and Professor Oak have forgiven team rocket and gave them a second chance. Jessie is now a coördinator and James a trainer travelling through Kanto with Meowth. "

They nodded in understandment. A second chance is very important for some people.

"Uxie even chosed him as his new champion."

They shocked at this but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Max, you've been invited to a meeting from the pokémon summoners."

Max had his mouth opened while Bonnie jumped in ezcitement and Delia smiled for him.

"I accept." Said Max

"Jay!" Screamed Bonnie

Melody then turned towards the other two: "You guys can just follow it live at the television."

Bonnie and Delia nodded

"Good, I'll transport Max to the Spear Pillar and guard him."

They nodded and Melody hopped on Lugia. Max was a little nervous.

" **Ohh, don't worry. I won't hurt you."** Said Lugia calming Max down.

Max hopped in front of Melody and Lugia took of. Max looked around and saw Delia and Bonnie waving in the distance.

While they were flying, Max looked back and saw that Melody was holding a picture. On it, herself and a boy were on it. She put the picture away and Max decided not to asked about it.

* * *

 _15 minutes later, Doors of Thruth_

"Why is it called the Doors of Truth?" asked Max. Ever since they entered Sinnoh, Max asked some questions which she gladly explained.

"Well, you have to ask that to Brandon, because he designed them." Answered Melody.

Lugia was behind them and Melody and Max had already released Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Jirachi. They two guards nodded and they walked into the doors.

* * *

 _With the pokémon summoners_

Ash was talking with Newton, Bart was on the toilet and the rest were relaxing. Then Melody and Max appeared getting everyones attention.

"Hé Melody." Said Alice

"And it looks like you got Max." Said Kevin

"Ash!" said Max before hugging him "Thank you!"

Ash smiled: "It looks like you got Ralts."

They seperated and Max nodded.

Melody looked around: "Where's Bart?"

Then the toilet flushed, answerring her question. Bart came out and spoted Melody immediately. They ran at each other and hugged each other. Then Melody said something that shocked As hand Max:

"Bart, I missed you and I love you. Please don't leave again for so long."

Bart looked into her eyes while raising her chin with his hand:

"Ofcourse not, you and I were ment for each other. I'm not letting you go anymore. I love you too." He said before kissing her on the mouth and she quickly returned the kiss. Bart could feel a year of missed lust, passion and joy from that kiss alone. After a few minutes, they had to seperate for air:

"I think we need a lot of time talking after the meeting." Said Bart

"Yes, yes we do." Said Melody dreamly

Tory walked towards Ash: "Yes, they're a couple if that answers your question. And Melody really missed Ash in the past year."

Ash nodded: "Yes, I can see that."

Then James and Meowth appeared:

"Are we late?" Asked James, before looking at Bart and Melody

"No, but maybe we should be a little more silently and leave those two alone." Said Tory

* * *

 _Ten minutes later._

The doors opened and all the guests walked into the stands and sat down. The traitors sat down at the back so that they could see everything. Next to them was a camara and a news reporter:

"Were standing in the Hall of Origins, where the meeting of the pokémon summoners is about to begin." Said the reporter

The traitors had their own conversation:

"I'm still wondering why those four would be here." Said Georgia

"We'll think about that later." Said Tyson "Getting the summoners on our side without Brock in the meeting is our biggest problem right now."

"I agree, and the rest?" asked Cameron

Everyone agreed, Shauna only nodded. The thruth was that she only was a traitor, because it was the majority. She thought that they wanted to congratulate him, but she was angry when she found out what their real plan was. When she was home, she burst out in tears when she got home. She had a secret crush on Ash and had searched of half of Kalos to find him, but with no luck. She was silence around the traitors but lost in tears while alone.

The four girls had their own thoughts:

"I hope James does good at the first meeting." Thought Jessie

"I've never saw any of these, so this should be a nice new experiënce." Thought Zoey

"This is going to get interresting because I can see the traitors from here." Thought Korrina

Anabel's thought were really different: "Maybe I need to congratulate Ash on my own way…" She thought.

Then the doors from the hall opened and most of the pokémon summoners came out. There were Bianca, Sheena, Kevin, Melod, Damon, Newton, Tory, Alice, Tobias and Brandon. They all sat down at their respective thrones. All of them had a microphone n front of them so everyone could hear them. Then it started when Tory stood up:

"Ladies and gentleman, he was gone for a year, but is back once again. Bart Rademaker."

Everyone was in shock, while the traitors were angry and the four girls were very relaxed. Bart walked into the hall, looking straight forward n the process. He winked at Melody, earning a blush from her, before sitting down on his throne.

"To the looks of everyones face. It's shockingly to see me again. But I'm still alive and I've some news. There're some new pokémon summoners. Five in total.

The traitors and the normal guests were excited to hear that.

"They were also gone for a while but proved themselves more then enough. But please don't get very angry. One of them was first on the wrong side but we forgave him and his friends. So right now, I present you the new summoners. Then, Ash, Dawn, May, Max and James walked inside. The people were shocked, the traitors were furious, the summoners smiled and Jesse nodded. Shauna, Korrina, Zoey and Anabel all had the same thoughts: "Ash looks so handsome!"

But the traitors had their own thoughts:

"How is that little kid still alive?" Iris thought

"No way Ash could survive in the wilderness." Brock thought

"How did those cheaters of a James and Brock became pokémon summoners?" Misty thought

After a short silence, the crowd exploded and a giant applause followed. Not only in the Hall of Origins but all the six regions. Everyone was happy to see team rocket becoming good and to see Ash back.

Sheena: "Would you guys mind to show your legendaries to us?"

Ash: "Ofcourse not."

They then released Victini, Mew, Meloetta, Azelf, Shaymin, Keldeo, Mespirit, Manaphy, Jirachi and, shockingly, Uxie. That last one was enough for Brock to lose control.

Brock stood up: "THAT'S MY UXIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He jumped down, which angered the summoners and what shocked the world.

"GIVE ME UXIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Uxie, being the smart one, hid quickly behind James. James stayed really relaxed and stood up:

"First off. Pokémon aren't your property, but they are your family, your friends. Secondly. Uxie chosed me. Not you!" said James

"YOU'RE LYING. I'M NOT GOING AWAY WITHOUT UXIE!"

Ash looked at Bart for a moment, who nodded, and stood up:

"I'm maybe one of the newbies here if you look at the summoners, but I know one thing we do. Guard the legendaries against those who only use them for their own cause. Plus we protect them against those who want to steal them, so leave now or I've Bart's permission to destroy you."

"YOU DON'T THREATEN ME LOOSER!"

Ash sighed: "Alright then, Shaymin use energy ball, Keldeo use hydro pump, Azelf use extrasensory, Mew use shadow ball, Victini use overheat and Meloetta use psybeam."

All his legendaries fired there moves directly at Brock, who had no time to defend. The combinaton of those moves created a massive explosion ,and when the smoke was gone, Brock stood there painted on the ground and got slowly up. Then Brock released Crobat, Fortress, Steelix, Golem and a new Rampardos and a Bastiodon.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!"

"Brock is in trouble!" said Misty

"Let's help him out a little." Responded Tracey, before grabbing a pokéball and releasing Venemoth

The other traitors released also a pokémon

Misty released Gyarados, Iris released Excadrill, Cilan released Simisage, Clemont released Magnemite, Serena released Pancham, Harrison released Blaziken, Morrison released Metagross, Tyson released Meowth, Solidad released Slowbro, Conway released Aggron, Bianca released Emboar, Burgundy released Darmanitan, Stephan released Zebstrika, Georgia released Beartic, Cameron released Lucario, Miette released Slurpuff, Tierno released Wartortle, Trevor released Charmander and Sawyer released Grovyle. Shauna didn't do a thing, which caught Ash's attention.

Bart, Sheena, Kevin, Newton, Brandon and Tory stood up:

Bart: "Rayquaza, come out and play."

Sheena: "Dialga, show them your strength."

Kevin: "Palkia, you too."

Newton: "Giratina, let's have some fun."

Brandon: "Come out, Regigigas."

Tory: "Deoxys, your turn."

The traitors were shocked when six of the most powerful legendaries appeared in front of them. Then Ash spoke up:

"Isn't it weird that you guys miss some pokémon?" he said, before releasing Swampert, Ludicolo, Chansey, Sudowoodo, Horsea, Psyduck, Chespin, Fennekin, Axew, Emolga, Dragonite and Scyther.

The pokémon glared at their formal trainers, shocking the traitors once again.

"He that's my Scyther!" said Tracey

"That little kid has my Emolga, Dragonite and Axew!" yelled Iris

"He has my Chespin." Said Clemont

"No, my little Fennekin too?!" said Serena

"My Psyduck and Horsea?" said Misty

"He has almost half of my pokémon!" said Brock

"They like me more then you guys so I let them in. I believe that Bart will take it from here."

Bart nodded: "Rayquaza, use ice beam!"

Sheena: "Dialga, use roar of time."

Kevin: "Palkia, use spacial rend."

Newton: "Giratina, use will-o-wisp."

Brandon: "Regigigas, use hyper beam."

Tory: "Deoxys, use psycho boost."

The legendaries fired their respective moves at the traitors pokémon. The combination created a massive explosion. When the smoke was gone, all the traitors pokémon were knocked out. Bart looked at Kevin and nodded.

Kevin: "Palkia. you know what you have to do."

Palkia nodded. Palkia then used his space bending abilities on the traitors, with the exception of Shauna.

Tory: "Deoxys, use psychic to get them out of here."

Bart waved his hand and a window opened. Deoxys then used psychic to throw them out of here. Everyone who watching from the stands were in shock. Jessie, Anabel, Zoey and Korrina were in shock, because the traitors just ruined a meeting and demanded a legendary. Shauna was in shock, because she couldn't believe the strength from the summoners. And also that she couldn't believe that she was still here. The others were just shocked at all of this. Bart then spoke up:

"Because of these events, the meeting is postponed for a day. I wish everyone a good night sleeping."

After that, most of the guests left. Some reporters stayed to ask questions. Especially to Bart and Ash. Shauna, Anabel, Korrina and Zoey stayed as well. After the reporters left as well, Bart went to his room, while Ash walked towards the girls.

"That was awesome Ash!" said Zoey

"Thanks Zoey." Ash responded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at Shauna:

"You didn't do anything to stop me Shauna, but you are a traitor. So what's about that?"

Shauna blushed: "Well, the truth is. I've had a crush on you for a long time."

Ash raised an eyebrow: "Really?"

Shauna nodded: "I only joined the traitors because it was the majority and I first believed they wanted to congratualet you, but after the betrayal, I went home in tears and searched for you in half of Kalos. When I saw Anabel, Zoey and Korrina, I assumed they were with you. When I saw Dawn and May, I assumed they were with you too. So because you were with five girlfriends, I assumed that maybe I could join too, because I love you Ash."

Ash was in shock, she tried so hard to find him. So, he raised her chin wih his hand:

"Don't worry Shauna, I love you too and I forgive you for you betrayal."

After that, Ash kissed Shauna on her mouth. Shauna returned the kiss with everything she got. They had to seperate after a few minutes to breath air. Shauna sighed. The man she loved, loved her too. The three other girls smiled too. They had now another one to talk with.

* * *

 _Evening_

Ash and his girls, including Shauna, were walking to their rooms. Anabel decided to make her move:

"Hé Ash, I want to show your something." She said before walking to her room.

Ash followed her without noticing the grins from the other girls. The two walked into Anabel's room and Ash shut the door behind them. He turned around, and was greeted by Anabel kissing him on the mouth. After that, she seperated:

"Wow, that was unexpected." Said Ash

"Ash, I need you please." Said Anabel

"Are you sure?" responded Ash, who didn't want to rush anything with his girls.

Anabel nodded: "Yes, I'm absolutely sure Ash. See it as a birthday gift."

Ash smiled: "Well in that case…"

* * *

 _Lemon ahead (I warned you guys)_

Ash and Anabel started kissing again. Anabel opened her mouth, allowing Ash's tongue to explore her mouth. Ash then opened his mouth, allowing Anabel's tongue to do the same thing. Then after a minute or two, Ash broke the kiss much to Anabel's disappointment. But then Ash started to kiss her neck, earning a small moan from her. She started to remove Ash's clothes as he started to suck her neck. Ash then removed her dress as Anabel removed his shirt and jeans. Ash then reached to unclasp her bra, but first looked at Anabel for permission. Anabel nodded and Ash removed her bra. Ash kept staring at hear beautiful c-cup breasts. Anabel blushed and tried to hide them with her hands:

Ash: "You don't need to hide them Anabel. They are beautiful, just like the rest of your body."

Anabel smiled and lowered her arms. Ash then took Anabel's left breast in his mouth and started to suck it, causing Anabel to moan. She moaned even more, when Ash grabbed her right breast and started to play with it. After a few minutes, he switched causing her to moan again.

Anabel then reached for his boxers and pulled them down. She gasped when she realized his true size. Ash blushed when she gasped. From a rough guess, his cock was nine inches long and two inches thick. Anabel looked at his blushing face and smiled. She then started to stroke him slowly, causing him to moan. Anabel then started to lick his tip with her tong. Ash couldn't stop himself anymore from moaning, when Anabel decided to take his cock into her mouth. Anabel then started to bob her head up and down. Her other hand was stroking the part of Ash that she couldn't get with her mouth. Ash almost came when she started to massage his balls, but after another five minutes of pure pleasure he reached his breaking point:

"Anabel..I'm..gonna…cum!"

Anabel simply stroke faster untill Ash exploded inside her mouth. Anabel didn't want to lose anything, so she swallowed it all. Ash then looked at Anabel:

"Now it's my time to return the favor."

Ash picked her up then and dragged her on the bed. He then pulled of her panties, which were already wet, and stared at her womanhood. It was shaved in a little triangle, which Ash found really cute and sexy. He gave her pussy a quick lick, causing Anabel to moan again. Ash then inserted his whole tongue into Anabel. Anabel laid back from pleasure, because it was so much. Ash smiled and inserted two fingers in her, causing Anabel to scream in pleasure. Ash then decided to go even further by sucking on her clit. He continued pushing his fingers in and out of her, while licking her clit. This was too much for Anabel, and after a few minutes, she exploded in a huge orgasm. Ash swallowed most of it. He loved the taste of her pussy.

Ash decided that it was time for the main event. He got on top of her and positioned his cock at her entrance:

"You sure you're ready Anabel?"

Anabel simply nodded and kissed Ash: "I was always ready for you Ash."

Ash then slowly pushed his cock inside. It was really tight but it felt also really good. If he thought that having Anabel sucking his dick was great, this would be heaven. After two inches, he reached he barrier. He looked at her for the last time. Anabel smiled and kissed him. Ash pulled out for a second and then pushed and broke through the barrier with one thrust. Anabel let out a huge scream from the sudden pain. Ash just kissed her, hoping it would distract her from the pain. After a minute, the pain subsided and Anabel nodded. Ash started to slowly thrust in and out of Anabel. Slowly, the pain was replaced by pure pleasure for Anabel. Ash decided to go further by going faster. Anabel could only moan from this.

"Oh my god Ash! Harder, faster!"

Ash, who didn't want to disappoint her, thrusted faster and harder. After six minutes, he couldn't held much longer:

"I'm gonna cum again Anabel!"

"Please inside me Ash, I'm so close!"

After some more thrusts, he exploded inside her, which caused Anabel to orgasm too. Ash pulled out of Anabel and watched as their juice poured out of Anabel's pussy:

"Wow, that was amazing Ash."

Ash smiled: "I could say the same thing for you An. I love you Anabel."

"I love you too Ash." Anabel said before cuddling up to Ash in bed.

After a few minutes of cuddling, they closed their eyes to sleep. Tired after a exhaustive session.

* * *

 _Lemon end, the next day_

Ash and Anabel walked inside the dinning room, while getting weird stares from the summoners and his girls.

"What?" said Anabel

Anabel was then dragged of by the other girls to discuss what happened. Then Bart and Melody walked in holding hands:

"So did you guys sleep well?" asked Ash

"Yes, but…" began Melody

"What?" said Ash

"Let's just say that I can't close my aura."

Ash sweatdropped: "Oh, so you guys knew what happened."

The two nodded: "Actually, we knew it already because Korrina told us that you were at Anabel's room." Said Melody

"Well, it's your birthday so I guess she saw it as a birthday present." Said Bart

Melody and Bart then went outside, while Ash stayed behind. It was still six hours before the meeting and is was his birthday. So after a quick breakfast, he went to the green room so he could look their around some more.

Ash walked into the Hall of Origins. It was weird, now no one was here. Even in his dream, Arceus was there. But now, he was alone. Ash saw the thrones and decided to sit down on his own and think about what happened in the last 24 hours. They find out the Waterflower sisters all have a boyfriend, two of his Sinnoh rivals are changed in the past year, they find out Tory and Bianca got together, Max received Ralts from Melody, they find out Bart and Melody got together, the traitors tried to get Uxie back but the summoners kick them out of the way, the meeting gets postponed, Shauna apoligize and joins the harem and Anabel gives him a special present. Could this day get any better?

Then a voice got him out of his thoughts: "A lot of things happened in the last 24 hours. I bet you're thinking about that?" said a voice near one of the pillars.

Ash looked at the person. It was James, looking at the painting in front of him. Ash walked up next to him and recognised it as his adventures at the Orange Islands with Lugia and the Titan Bird Trio. Ash saw the moment that team rocket let go of Lugia so Ash and Lugia could get away. It was one of the few times that team rocket helped him:

"I like this one because it's the one which describes me as a good person." Said James

Ash nodded: "It makes sense."

James turned around: "Well, if I was you, I would rest out a little. This is going to be a long day."

James started to walk away but before that, he put his hand on Ash's shoulder: "Happy birthday Ash. You're officially an adult."

James walked away, leaving Ash to think about it: "Anabel is as old as Bart, so it was legally. Not that I had seks with an underage girl. I hope I didn't get her pregnant. I'm maybe Manaphy's father, but I'm not going to be a father from a boy or a girl just yet."

Ash then looked for a moment to the painting with Giratina and Shaymin before walking away too: "Yeah, I need my rest for now."

Ash walked back to his room, still thinking about some things about himself with his girls and about the other couples: "Bart and Melody are old enough to do it, Tory and Bianca are too young, I don't tnink Barry and Lily and Paul and Violet will do it yet. And Alice and had the ages and even maried, so they could do it."

But when he entered his room, he heard a massive shout out:

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

 _The end_

 **Meloetta: "Haha, cliffhanger!"**

 **BGNL: "A lot of thing happened in this one and I hope all you horny guys enjoyed that lemon. Anyways, leave in the comments what I did good or wrong with the lemon."**

 **Manaphy: "Why did I need to see it. I'm only seven!"**

 **BGNL: "You could have just skipped it Manaphy."**

 **Victini: "Hé, Bart."**

 **BGNL: "Yes…"**

 **Victini: "Do you have any macarons with you? Please, I want some."**

 **BGNL *Anime falls* : "Do you ask me that now?"**

 **Victini: "Jep."**

 **Manaphy and Meloetta: "Haha!"**

 **BGNL *gives Victini some macarons: "Well anywa."**

 **Keldeo: "BGNL."**

 **BGNL: "Yes?!"**

 **Keldeo: "Can I have a sandwich?"**

 **BGNL: "In the fridge."**

 **Keldeo: "Thanks."**

 **BGNL: "At least I'm now over 20.000 words. Anyways, review guys!"**

 _ **Stay tunned**_

 **(1) Yes I own the Doors of Truth.**


	8. Chapter 8 the Meeting

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "I wished I had this uploaded a lot sooner but I had too much other stuff like homework. And oh yeah. Because it took so long, there will be a double lemons in this one. "**

 **Manaphy: "Dammit!"**

 **BGNL: "Shaymin, disclaimer."**

 **Shaymin: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon. Otherwise, Ash could get any girl possible."**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Meeting.**

Ash was greeted by his girls and the summoners when he walked in. He also saw most of the legendary pokémon, with the exception of the big ones like Arceus and Zekrom. Ash was then tackled by his girls who each gave him a few kisses. When he got up, he saw the others smilling.

Tobias: "Happy birthday Ash."

Newton: "Yeah, congratulations boy."

Alice: "Yeah, becoming an adult is a big step."

Ash: "Thanks guys, but how did you do this?" As he looked at Bart who shrugged:

"Your girls organized everything, while we just helped them." He responded

Ash then looked at his girls: "Really, is that true?"

They nodded: "We did it because you would like it." they answered

Ash blushed a little but restored himself: "Alright, thanks girls!"

Shauna: "Come, you should open your presents Ash!"

Ash smilled: "Alright then." As they walked to a table full with presents. They all picked a gift for the birthday guy. The pokémon summoners were first:

Alice gave him an invitation for her and Tonio's five year weddings anniversary.

Tobias gave him 100 Ultra Balls and 4 Master Balls and he said: "Don't use those Master Ball's untill you find the pokémon who deserve them."

Brandon gave him a picture from Scott and the other Frontier Brains, excluding Anabel.

Newton gave him a small floating bubble with some land in it. It was a grass field with some Gracidea flowers. Perfect for a place Shaymin could sit in if she didn't want to sit on his head or be summoned back.

Damon gave him a special basket with infinite sandwiches and macarons in it. Ofcourse very handy for Victini and Keldeo.

Melody gave him a free trip ticket, so he could travel by sea without problems. It was slower then flying bust more relaxed.

Kevin and Sheena gave him two pendants. One blue and one pink. The blue one, told Kevin, was so he and his fellowship could travel in time for unlimited time. The pink one, told Sheena, made sure he and his gang could breath in space.

Before Ash could ask for Tory's, Bianca's and Bart's gifts, he was stopped by Korrina who gave him her gift. It was a small, green box and Ash quickly opened it. He gasped. The gift was a megaring!

Ash looked at Korrina who blushed: "Well, you have evolved most of your pokémon to their final stages and some of them can mega evolve. Plus you've already befriended them enough. I hope you like it."

Ash just smiled and kissed her on the cheek: "Don't worry, I love it."

Korrina blushed again and stepped aside. It was Tory's turn.

He didn't give one mega stone, not two, not three.

No

He gave him 21 mega stones:

One for Pigeot, Gyarados, Salamence, Steelix, Gardevoir, Metagross, Aggron, Alakazam, Lucario, Venosaur, Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Glalie, Garchomp, Swampert, Squirtle, Haunter, Swablu, Max's Ralts, Riolu and Larvitar.

Tory just shrugged while Ash was speechless: "21 mega stones!"

Bianca had to slap Ash back to reality, before she could give him her gift.

She gave him one mega stone, but a rare one: Latiasite

Ash opened his mouth to ask about it, but Bianca shut it by putting her hand in front of his mouth, showing her symbols in the mean time.

She then pressed one for three seconds and out of it came Latias.

Latias immediately flew to Ash and licked his face, earning a blush from Ash, a smile from Bianca, Tory and Bart and a giggle from the rest.

"Well, I guess someone wants to join me." Said Ash

Latias simply nodded, but looked back at Bianca who just smiled:

"Don't worry Latias, I can still summon you, but Ash can as well." This seemed to calm Latias down.

Bianca waved her arm and Latias's symbol appeared on his arm.

Bart was next and gave him a small package with a note on it. It said: "Open this when you're in your room. Only your girls may see it. I think you'll need these items soon."

Ash wondered what it could be, but quickly teleported the package to his room.

James decided to give his gift. It was a foto with Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash riding on Lugia. Probably the best time when they worked together.

It was now time for the presents from the others:

May gave him a picture from all the girls pokémon with Ash's pokémon.

Dawn gave him a bag with infinite space. Very handy for shopping and a long trip.

Zoey gave him a protect pendant so he would be save from pokémon attack's.

Anabel gave him a Lunar Wing, so he would always have nice dreams.

Shauna just told Ash that she would give her present later.

Max had a different problem:

"Ash?" said Max carefully.

"Yes Max?" responded Ash

"I..I don't know what to give you. You've done so much for me, but what can I do in return Ash?!"

Max then suddenly burst into tears, but Ash just walked up him and put his arm on his shoulder so he would calm down. Ash smilled:

"That you are sidding with me and that you're happy is already the best gift you can give me Max."

Max calmed down a bit: "Okay Ash."

* * *

 _Two hours later Bart's room_

Bart was looking at some paperwork, but he hated it. He only did it, because it was important to know the condition's and the new information from the legendary pokémon. He also needed to stay in contact with Silver, Norman, Jack, Solona, Ben, Jimmy and the other pokémon rangers. Silver had a strong bond with Moltres, Norman with Articuno, Jack with Zapdos and Manaphy, Solona with Deoxys and Celebi, Ben with Heatran and Jimmy with Raikou, so Bart was expected that.

The pokémon summoners had the rule that when one beated the rest, then he could become the leader. They would most of the time be double battles. Bart did that but it was very difficult:

Alice was the easiest with only Darkrai, but it was still difficult because this was the Darkrai who could rival Dialga and Palkia and whenever Suicune hit him with a hard blow, he would just stand up, because it would made Alice feel happy. He managed to defeate her by freezing him over and over again.

Then there was Bianca with the Eon Duo. Bart was shocked when he found out that Arceus had revived Latios. He had to face her in a double battle against his Suicune and Moltres, but those Latios and Latios were strong as hell! Luckely, Suicune's ice beam was super effective against the two dragon type legendaries and then Moltres could finish it of with a double overheat.

Then Tobias, the guy on who he wanted revenge for a long time. Tobias had only Darkrai and Latios, but Latios could mega evolve! But he had a plan for that, and he was in luck that it was a double battle. He had Shaymin and Celebi. He let Celebi capture those two in a time bell, like Dialga did to Giratina in movie 11, and he let Shaymin travel to the destortion world to attack them from there. Celebi could then finish them of with a leaf storm.

Brandon was next with his four golems. He had chosen Regirock and Registeel for the first round against Bart's Suicune and Shaymin in sky form. Bart decided to use speed against Brandon's power and after multiple water pulses and energie balls, the two golems were defeated. Bart decided to use Rayquaza and Moltres vs Regice and Regigigas. Rayquaza beated Regigigas in a hyper beam duel and Moltres beated Regice with a lot of flametrowers, overheats and eruptions.

Then there was Melody, and it was actually the first time those two met each other. They both felt that the other was the one, but were too shy to go further then battling. First it was Articuno vs Manaphy. Bart used Manaphy's ability to swap moves so Manaphy could defeat the ice bird using ice moves other then her own ice beam. Moltres vs Moltres ended in a victory for the boy, but just. Zapdos vs Celebi was actually a battle between thunder bolt and razor leaf. Rayquaza vs Lugia was then a quick victory again for Rayquaza.

Tory was next in line, but was then still learning. He made excellent use of Deoxys's forms, but were defeated by Celebi and Rayquaza. For Rayquaza vs Rayquaza, they actually needed to move the battle tos pace for not causing destruction. It was a close call, untill Bart decided to use Rayquaza's mega evolution.

Bart decided to use diplomacy against Damon by using Kyurem side by side with Rayquaza. The ice dragon was so kind to show the other two from his trio who the strongest from the three was. Because both Kyurem and Rayquaza were the third pokémon of a trio, they could get along pretty easily. Extra bonus points for Keldeo, who later came by to defeat Kyurem fair and square.

Then it was Newton's turn. Bart easily defeated Shaymin with Moltres, but it took a long time for Rayquaza to beat Giratina. Their fight was in the destortion world and Bart had the problem that he didn't know that much about the dimension, so he and Rayquaza had problem with the low and high gravity zones. Finally, he defeated Giratina with speed.

Finally, he had to face Sheena and Kevin in a double battle. He had defeated Dialga and Palkia with Rayquaza and Moltres, but Arceus was the real threat. Bart could use all of his legendaries against the creator and Arceus had made another Jewel of Life so he could deal some damage, but he remembered the defeat of Giratina, Palkia and Dialga against him. But he had a plan. Mega Rayquaza and Suicune held him busy by freezing him over and over again, Moltres continued to launch strong fire attacks, Shaymin attacked him while in the destortion world and Celebi hold him in place by making a time spell. That gave Manaphy enough time to switch moves with Arceus and then launched a massive judgement tot he creator. That plus the already heavy attacks, defeated Arceus for the first time. Arceus then made him the leader of the summoners, but there were a lot of responsibilities like mentioned earlier.

He stood up and walked to the printer outside to copy some things. He walked by Ash's chamber where he couldn't sense anyone. He assumed that he was in the green room, talking with someone. He knew that guy for a little over 2 years, so Bart knew Ash actually pretty good. He was standing in front of the printer, waiting for the copy's, when a pair of hands suddenly covered his sight. He didn't even need to use his aura to know who it was, as it wasn't the first time:

"Guess who it?" said a teasing female voice.

Bart just giggled: "Hé Melody."

* * *

 _4 hours later_

The crowd was sitting in the stands, the summoners were sitting in their respective thrones and the cameras were live. The meeting had begun:

Bart: "As you guys know of yesterday, the traitors of two years ago tried to attack a legendary pokémon."

The others nodded as Tory continued: "We stopped them and one of them turned to our side." He stopped and looked at Shauna for a moment: "But that doesn't mean we won and I think we all agree that we want to take action against them?"

They nodded: "The question is what?" said James

"Any ideas are welcome." Said Brendon

"We can inprison them for hurting pokémon?" suggested Sheena

"No, that will only angry them." Said Dawn "They need to be humiliated."

Ash: "I agree, but how?"

Kevin and Bart looked at each other for a second:

"Plan Omega?" Kevin suggested

"I think so." Bart answered

"Do we have a choice?" asked May

"Good point." Said Bart

Plan Omega was a last plan to get things straight again. It was forbidden to talk about it, so I can't explain it to you guys right now.

"Who agrees?"asked Ash

Everybody put their hands up.

Melody: "Then it looks like Omega it is."

Max: "Ash you take Kanto, Bart you take Sinnoh and I take the Orange Islands."

Ash: "I'll ask Paul to take Hoenn, Gary for Jotho, Barry for Unova and Ritchie for Kalos."

Bart: "Alright, Kanto is first. Then Kalos, Sinnoh, Orange Islands, Hoenn, Unova and finally Jotho."

James: "The rest knows what to do?"

They all nodded and Bianca spoke up:

"Then this is it for now."

Tory: "Then this meeting is over. You can all leave."

Then the summoners left the hall. The audience walked also back to the doors.

After the audience caught up with the summoners, they started to ask some things as usual.

The kids asked for signatures, the teenagers tried to ask the younger ones out, (which failed ofcourse,) the adults asked questions about the legendary pokémon and the reporters asked them questions about Plan Omega and about personal things.

Both Ash and Bart thought about a deal that involved a girl:

* * *

 _Evening, Ash room_

Ash opened the present that Bart gave him. In it was a note and a scroll.

 _In this is a aura ability, which I guess, you'll use it a lot._

 _P.S. I already mastered it in 30 minutes if you know what I mean._ The note read

Ash got a feeling what it meant, but quickly opened the scroll to find out that his feelings were right. It was a special version of aura pumping, only this time, Ash needed to pump his aura not to his hand, but to his dick so when he cums inside a woman, she won't get pregnant unless Ash wants to.

Ash could see how Bart mastered it. Well it was true that he would need it much.

Then the door opened and May and Dawn appeared in front of him and a piramid inmediately grew in his pants.

May wore her old contest outfit and Dawn wore her old cheerleader costume, but both were way too small for them to actually fit. Not that Ash minded at all. He could clearly see the nipples from Dawn's b-cup and May d-cup breasts. The two girls noticed that Ash was starring at their chest's and giggled:

"You like what you see Ash?" asked Dawn seductively

"Like it? Hell no, I love it!" Ash responded

May and Dawn then crawled on his bed and started to kiss him.

* * *

 _At the same moment, Bart's room._

Bart was typing a e-mail on his pc. He had to respond to an e-mail from Cynthia, who was actually very worried about As hand he needed to make her clear that he is alright.

Suddenly he felt a pair of smooth hands massaging his shoulders and he relaxed a bit. Then he heard a voice:

"You promised me something babe?" Melody asked

Bart smiled: "Ofcourse and I'll keep that promise." He answered before getting up and taking Melody to his bed bridal style. Melody just giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

 _Double Lemon ahead, you've been warned!_

Dawn and May had already removed their cloth's and Ash was busy with a tong battle with May, while Dawn was working on his now 10 inch cock. Dawn used her small tongue to lick Ash's tip in small circles, while Ash grabbed May's breasts gently and used his hands to massage her breasts. They all moaned a little, even Dawn, who was pleasuring herself with her hands at that point.

Ash could feel his cum building up, but decided to wait for now. He pulled away at the last moment, leaving a disappointed Dawn. Ash felt a little sorry for that, but decided to keep going. May decided to take the first turn and put Ash's cock on her pussy lips and put it slowly inside. Dawn, who didn't want to be left out, quickly sat down on Ash's face with her face towards May and started to kiss the coördinator. Ash responded by starting to eat out Dawn's pussy. They all moaned a bit to these actions.

This was maybe the best thing Ash had done ever. No offense to Anabel.

Melody in the mean time was sucking Bart's 9 inches long and 3 inches thick dick of. Bart groaned a little, remembering the few times they did it before, but this was on a whole other level. Sure, the other times were good, but this was heaven. He was constantly moaning.

"I can see that she missed me for 2 years. Jesus, this feels good!" He thought

He could feel that he was close, and different to Ash, he decided to release his cum:

"Melody, I'm cumming!"

Melody looked up to him and worked faster and faster. Then Bart couldn't hold it anymore and released it full on Melody's pretty face. She swallowed what she could get and the rest landed on her b-cup breasts, belly and face. She licked her lips sexily, before looking and smiling at her lover:

"That was the most cum you ever fired at me."

Bart smiled: "You let me do that Melody."

Melody giggled before getting into doggy position with her small but upwards. She decided to tease him a little:

"Well, you got one hole to chose for today so surprise me." She said, before letting Bart ramming into her pussy. Then Bart leaned forward to wisper in her ears:

"What was it was you said again today?" he said teasingly

Melody decided to play along in this little role play:

"You can fuck me however you like this evening, but I want that you me untill I pass out…"

She smirked: "Master."

Bart smiled: "Then I heard it good."

Ash just brook May hymen and had thrust a few time into her, but it was tight. Too tight. Then he let Dawn cum and he swallowed it all:

"It taste sweet and warm Dawn." He said "Just like you."

Dawn smiled at that comment, before letting go of May so she could step of and let Dawn had a turn to break her womanhood.

Ash suddenly saw May's pussy, still covered with her own cum, laying down on his face.

"Hell yeah!" he thought, before starting to eat this on out as well. Ash could feel Dawn's vagina on his cock as he slowly entered it. He reached the hymen, but instead of doing it slowly just like May, she quickly broke the hymen. She screamed in pain, but May tried to ease the pain by kissing her. It actually helped a little.

After a few minutes, the two females were bounching on Ash's dick and face. Ash loved this feeling and wished it never end. After every ten minutes, the girls switched possitions to get the same pleasure as the other.

But all good things have to come to an end as Ash felt his cum building up again:

"Girls, get into position, I'm ready to cum!"

They understand, and all three of them got off the bed and the two girls sat down in front of Ash as he released his cum between them. Two shots at May, two at Dawn and one between them.

The two moaned a litle, before kissing each other to get all the cum they could get. Ash was exhausted and fell down on his bed. After a minutes, the 2 joined him by cuddling up to him and they all fel to sleep.

Bart had fucked Melody for over an hour now, but was finally ready to cum. Melody on the other hand had already came three times and was ready for number four:

"Melody, I'm cumming inside your pussy."

Melody was exhausted and ready to pass out: "Please give it to me, Bart, please!"

Bart finally came inside her, causing Melody to pass out. Bart was exhausted as well and put her down in his bed, before joining her. He looked at her cute face. Their was still a little bit of Bart's cum on her cheek, but she had a big smile on her face. For Bart, that was all that mattered. He stroke for a moment her hair and gave her a last kiss:

"I love you Melody." He said, before going to sleep.

* * *

 _The end_

 **BGNL: "Finally done!"**

 **Celebi: "Don't forget to check out our newest story: Secrets of the Furious Five (Pokémon Edition)"**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	9. Chapter 9 Old Enemies

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "I didn't really have any insperation, so that's why it took long in a vacation."**

 **Celebi: "No lemon in this one, as suggested by QUEENSPELLER67."**

 **Manaphy: "Halleluja!"**

 **BGNL: "Celebi, disclaimer!"**

 **Celebi: "BGNL doesn't own pokémon."**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Old Enemies.**

After two days spend at the Hall of Origins, the gang, joined now by Shauna and Melody for obvious reasons, left Sinnoh to travel back to Kanto again.

Max had returned to Entropia with Lugia's help and got a warm welcome from Delia and Bonnie. He had informed then about Ash's progress. They had seen the two meetings and now the fact that Anabel, May and Dawn had been dragged away by the other girls made Delia jumped up in excitement. Her son had grown up to a woman magnet and she was proud of it. Hopefully, she would have a bunch of grandchildren when he would have succeded in his quest for revenge. She knew that he would take care of all six of them. Maybe even more then six, but they didn't know it.

In the mean time, the most important legendaries had gathered in Arceus's dimension.

* * *

 **Arceus's dimension**

Arceus was watching the two aura guardian's and their girls flying towards Kanto on Rayquaza, when he sensed that someone had entered his dimension. As he knew that only one other legendary could do that, it had to be serious.

It was.

He turned and saw Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza (Only spirit form), Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Regigigas, Lugia, Ho-oh and the two Mewtwo's.

" **Why weren't you at the meeting Lord Arceus**?" asked Xerneas **"You never miss them."**

" **I had so my reason's."** he responded

" **Like what?"** Giratina asked

Arceus got a serious look: **"If people like Giovanni had seen me, they would have try to follow and capture me. You know that."**

Giratina nodded and the Mewtwo from Unova spoke up: **"Do you also know that we decided to put some things straight?"**

Arceus: **"I didn't know that."**

Regigigas: **"First of, why would Bart first go Kanto? His target is Sinnoh."**

" **True, but 1. Sinnoh starts after Kanto. 2, he swored to protect the Chosen One."** Arceus responded

" **Ohhh."** The others said

Palkia: **"But, what about the traitors?"**

Arceus's eyes glowed for a second before a vision bell, like the ones in the distortion world, appeared. It was showing the traitors.

" **They are furious and might even think about joining team Rocket."** Arceus simply said

" **Plan Omega is working."** Said Lugia

Ho-oh decided to speak up: **"What about any other girls joining Ash's harem?"**

Arceus smiled: " **Four more will join. No one more, no one less."**

They raised an eyebrow: **"Who?"** asked the Mewtwo from Kanto

" **Cynthia, Ursula, Elesa and a girl named Hilda."**

" **Who is Hilda?"** Groudon asked

Reshiram responded: **"A girl who's kind of a girly version of Ash. Full of energy and attacks without thinking. Plus obsesed with legendary pokémon, especially the ice and water legendaries."**

" **I like her already!"** Kyogre said

" **I know that Kyogre, but we have bigger problems right now."** Arceus responded

The ones who could, raised an eyebrow: **"Like what?"**

Another vision bell appeared that showed Giovanni and Ghetsis riding in an army truck. They were followed by six Rhino tanks and 4 lightning II's (1). Their was also a flock of Golbat's behind them. The legendaries, except Arceus, were shocked. They were silence for a moment before the female Mewtwo broke the silence:

" **So they are back and ready to kill Ash?"**

Arceus nodded: **"Not only that. They are searching for a way to try to capture the legendary pokémon."**

They were in shock: **"But, what about the other villans?"** Zygarde asked

Arceus: **"Maxie and Archie saw that it wasn't right to mess with nature, Cyrus is dead in his dimension, Zero turned good and is now been visited by Newton, Annie and Oakley are in jail as well as Lawrence III, Butler and Diane decided to live as farmers, the Iron-Masked Marauder, the Phantom and Kodai were arrested a year ago and is in jail as well, Riot and Merilyn settled down and married and the Steel family opened a chocolate shop. We won't have problems with them."**

He saw the legendaries with reliefed faces and turned his attention to Zekrom and Reshiram: **"Go and help our group."**

The two dragon nodded and dissappeared. He turned his attention then to the two legendary birds of Jotho: **"You know what to do."**

Lugia and Ho-oh nodded and dissappeared as well. Then he spoke to the rest:

" **You can all go now."**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

Rayquaza landed in Oak's backyard. The gang jumped down and Bart returned Rayquaza. They didn't tell Oak about it, so they were surprised when they saw a fainted professor. Suicune carried him inside and the old man woke up. The first thing he saw were the gang and a curious Suicune and Celebi. **(A/N: "Remember that Celebi is almost always outside her symbol.")**

"What..what…what are those two legendaries doing here, and…and, what was Rayquaza doing outside?"

The gang exchanged looks and laughed. Oak couldn't believe his eyes:

"Why are you all laughing?" He asked as he stood up

"Did you listen to Arceus two years earlier?" Ash asked

"Y-yes." He replied

Ash smirked: "Well, Rayquaza, Celebi and Suicune are three of the legendaries he can summon."

Oak looked at Bart, then at Ash and then to Celebi and Suicune. He then suddenly jumped of his bed, went on his knees in front of Bart, hold his hand in a pray sign and begged: "Please, can I study all of your legendaries?"

Bart, Ash, Dawn, May and Melody excanged looks, before Bart smiled: "Ofcourse professor."

They spent an hour talking about their adventures at Entropia and the hall of origins. Ash and Bart introduced Shauna and Melody to him. Oak hadn't seen the meeting, so Bart had to explain the bond from the five summoners. They told him about James catching Uxie, Ash forgiving Shauna, about the things that the other summoners did in those years and about their "private sessios". The professor congratualated them, earning a blush from the "participants". Ash informed him about Quincy, which got a smile from Oak's face:

"I know him, a woman called Alexa told a lot of good things about him and even your mother isn't save either from his flirtings. He won't marry your mother or Alexa, so no shocked face. Your mother is maybe too old for him and Daisy wouldn't appreciate seeing her boyfriend with another girl."

Ash's face turned to a relieved one. Then Oak asked fort hem to show their legendaries, so he could study them. They agreed and went into the backyard. Dawn, May, Melody, Bart and Ash readied:

May: "Manaphy, come out sweathart!"

Dawn: "Give them emotions, Mespirit!"

Melody: "Zapdos, Articuno and Lugia, take possision!"

Bart: "Come out and play. Moltres, Rayquaza!"

Ash: "Shaymin, Keldeo, Azelf, Victini, Meloetta and Mew, I chose you!"

The legendaries appeared in front of the professor and greeted him. Samuel Oak just looked in shock as Ash spoke up:

"Everyone, this is professor Oak. You can trust him."

Azelf, who already knew him, shook his hand, while the others just greeted him. The old man spend the rest of the day studying the legendaries. Especially Lugia and Rayquaza as the bigger ones. He almost fainted again as he noticed that Lugia, Shaymin and Keldeo could actually speak. The gang relesed all of their pokémon, who were shocked as well as the saw the legendaries, but luckily, they quickly became all friends. Ash didn't see his trusty Raichu anywhere, before seeing him with Lopunny. Rayquaza was examining Ash's strongest pokémon. Including Garchomp and Metagross. Lugia was examining Charizard, as he took down one of his legendary birds.

Suddenly, they heard something. A few big engines close by. They all looked up, knowing that no vehicle was allowed on the ranch. Then they appeared:

Four Rhino-Tanks and a dozen of Golems:

"Everyone, return all non-legendary pokémon!" Yelled Ash

Everyone went back in his ball. The humans got in a cirkel, Ash and Bart both charging up a aura sphere, while the legendaries got in a defensive cirkel around them:

"What the hell are those things doing here?!" Korrina asked

Bart closed his eyes for a few second: "I don't sense any human in those things, so weapons free."

Oak wanted to ask if those were friends or foes, but that was pointless as one golems fired a stone edge at them. Mespirit simply used protect and the rocks bounched of:

"Attack!" Ash yelled

Then there was chaos! Two Golems and one tank fired at Ash, but Bart used an aura shield to block them. Ash then teleported on top of the tank who had fired. He then fired a point blank aura sphere on the turret, before teleporting back. The two lake guardians fired an extrasensory on the two earlier mentioned Golems, then Articuno and Zapdos came in to drop them from 30 meter. Rayquaza and Luigia used hyperbeam and aeroblast to destroy another tank. Manaphy switched the body's of two Golems to confuse them, before Celebi finished them with a leaf storm/leaf blade combo. Suicune and Moltres both got a Golem as well with hydro pump and overheat. Shaymin got in sky-form and launched energy balls on two Golems, who were put to sleep by Meloetta. While Keldeo and Victini just finished two others with their mascot moves secret sword and v-create. Mew had tranformed into his brother Mewtwo and fired a shadow ball at Golem number 11. Then more Golems arrived. The gang were lightly painting, but then help arrived.

A bolt strike destroyed the two tanks and a blue flare hit all of the Golems. In front of them were Zekrom and Reshiram

"Hero of Ideals, Lord Arceus has asked us to protect you and your companions." Said Zekrom

"I accept that." Said Ash with a smile "And you guys were on time."

The two dragon legendaries looked at the gang. Bart looked relieved that they had come, the girls smiled and Oak looked with open mouth. Their was a silence, before Oak broke it:

"This is to much for the old man on one day."

* * *

 _The end_

 **BGNL: "Donso!"**

" **(1) Those tanks and jets really existe!"**

 **Celebi: "He just sumorized a whole book for a Hiduism test, so that explains the length."**

 **BGNL: "I hope you like what I did with your OC, Midnightrebellion86!"**

 **Shaymin: "Check our newest story: My World War!"**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review!"**


	10. Chapter 10 Burn it Down

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "I would like to give some shout out's for a few of you."**

 **Zekrom: "For a guy in my class who told me good things about my story and who gave me the right courage to continue. I thank you for this. You know that I'm talking about you."**

 **Reshiram: "For an old friend of mine. My friendship with him comes from primary school. You asked me to send you the link of this story and I became happy, because of your interest. "**

 **Kyurem: "To Midnightrebellion86, Queenspeller67 and NDead45Y. For their own reason's**

 **BGNL: "Good news! Pokémon movie 18 is available on YouTube!"**

 **All legendary Pokémon: "And what is my part?"**

 **BGNL *facepalm*: "If you guys watch it, I'll do the disclaimer."**

 **All legendary Pokémon: "Deal!"**

 **BGNL *sigh*: "I don't own Pokémon or the song in this chapter. The song is owned by Linkin Park."**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Burn it Down**

"So, you're Zekrom and Reshiram?" Said Oak

The two dragons nodded in response. The gang was in the lab while Reshiram, Zekrom and Rayquaza were outside, because of their size:

" **I represent the Hero of Truth, while Zekrom represents the Hero of Ideals."** Answered Reshiram

Oak nodded in understandment and turned his attention to the gang:

"So what's the plan? They know we're here."

Ash shook his head: "No, if they knew our location, they would be with more. I guess they send their troops everywhere."

"Any ideas for their leader?" Asked Korrina

" **Team Rocket and Team Plasma."** Zekrom responded

Bart nodded: "Alright, the plan is simple: We continue to move to the Indigo league, which is in a month, but we have to watch out for the traitors and the organizations." He looked at the two Unova dragons: "I guess you're not the only two helping us?"

The dragons smiled: **"Yes, Lugia and Ho-oh are observing the organizations and the others are ready to give us some backup fire power."**

"Something we'll need more than once, I think."

Ash nodded: "Indeed May. If Giovanni and Ghetsis hear about our actions, they'll try to attack us with greater force. We will be save, but it's the professor I'm worried about the professor." He said as he looked at his mentor.

"Maybe we can bring him to Entropia. " Zoey responded "Can you do that Bart?"

Bart shrugged: "If it's okay with Samuel."

The professor glared at Bart: "Don't use that name. And yes I'm okay with that."

Melody smiled: "Alright, so I guess we're done here?"

The rest nodded: "Alright, let's move."

The gang was soon flying again. Oak was teleported to Entropia and the two Unova dragons were guarding the gang on Rayquaza. They landed in Cerulean City **(A/N: "Fuck the Kanto map!")** to meet up with the three sisters and hopefully Quincy.

They were home:

Anabel knocked on the door and it opened after a moment. It was Violet. She smiled and gave Ash a friendly hug:

"Hey guys! Come in!" She said happily

The gang walked in and went to the living room. They saw Lily, who smiled at them, and Daisy, whose head was resting on a boy's shoulders. Probably Quincy. Those lovebirds had only eyes for each other.

Violet smiled at that sight: "O get a room you two."

Quincy and Daisy blushed at this but kept close to each other. Ash walked towards Quincy who looked alerted at Ash. Ash simply put his hand forward:

"Ash Ketchum, pleasure to meet you." Ash said

Quincy was shocked, but smiled: "Quincy (1), the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

Ash stood at one side of the water field. The other was occupied by the three sisters. Quincy was the referee:

"The unofficial battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Violet, Daisy and Lily from Cerulean City will now begin! Ash will use three pokémon while Violet, Lily and Daisy each will use one pokémon. This battle is finished when one side is unable to battle! Trainers, chose your pokémon!"

"Shaymin, Azelf and Mew, I chose you!" Said Ash as he tapped the symbol and the three little legendaries appeared.

"Dewgong, Seaking and Shellder, we chose you!" The sisters said. Dewgong in front of Lily, Seaking in front of Daisy and Shellder in front of Violet."

"Battle begin!"

"Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!"

"Seaking, use Horn Drill!"

"Shellder, use Ice Beam!"

"Shaymin, transform and use Energy Ball on Dewgong. Azelf, dive and use Extrasensory from below on Seaking. Mew, capture Shellder in one of your play bell's **(A/N: "Movie 8 to know what I mean.")** and then use Psychic!"

The pokémon did what was ordered, but it was clear that the legendaries were much stronger. It became an intense battle, no pokémon was down, but the Waterflower pokémon were painting, while the legendaries hadn't even a single sweat. After ten minutes, Shellder was down. After twelve minutes, Seaking and after fifteen minutes, Dewgong.

The Waterflower's returned their pokémon and Quincy declared Ash as the winner. They decided to stay there for the night:

Ash couldn't sleep. Maybe because of the uprising danger, or maybe because of the lack of female company.

Ash stood up and went to the central balcony, which was accessable through all the bedrooms. It sounded creepy, but it was most of the time used by pokémon. He wasn't the only one on the balcony. A certain aura guardian was there too.

"Hi Bart." Said Ash while standing next to him. Bart, who was still looking forward sighed:

"I now have to think of a song (2) from Linkin Park."

This got Ash's attention: "You know that I'm a big fan of them, so which on?"

Bart only then looked at him: "Burn it Down."

Ash smiled and pumped of his aura pouwers: "Shall I?"

Bart nodded and a beat began:

* * *

 _Example_ -Bart

 **Example** -Ash

 _ **Example**_ -Bart and Ash

 **The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**

 _ **We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
**_  
 _The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know_

 _ **We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
**_  
 _You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
_  
 **And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know  
**  
 **We're building it up  
To break it back down**  
 _ **We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
**_ **To burn it to the ground  
**  
 _When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
_  
 **We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
**  
 _When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn_

 **We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground**

* * *

 _The End_

 **BGNL: "And how was the movie guys?"**

 **Arceus: "WHY DID I ONLY HAD A SMALL CAMEO AND WHY DIDN'T I INTERFERE SOONER?!"**

 **Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, Kyogre and Kyurem: "I AM NOT EVIL!"**

 **Lugia: "WHY COULDN'T I TALK?!"**

 **Latios: "WHY AM I ALIVE?!"**

 **Latias: "WHY WASN'T I EVEN CLOSER TO ASH?!"**

 **Rayquaza: "WHY GOT I DEFEATED?!"**

 **Zekrom, Reshiram and Regigigas: "WHY COULDN'T WE DEFEAT EVIL HOOPA?!"**

 **Hoopa: "Eh, it looks like there are two more pokémon summoners Bart."**

 **All the other legendaries: "WHY THE FUCK WAS I NOT IN HERE!"**

 **BGNL *facepalm*: "I'll take care of the summoners, but I don't know about the rest. Untill I own Pokémon ofcourse."**

 **Hoopa: "Anyways, review, favorite and follow please?"**

 **(1) I don't know your family name,** **Midnightrebellion86, and I won't ask.**

 **(2) I had another song in my head, but that was a dutch song: watch?v=2z6eUeae_hs** **Nice song though ;)**

 _ **Stay tunned**_


	11. Chapter 11 Were you surprised?

**Betrayal brings people together**

 **BGNL: "Are those legendaries still angry Hoopa?"**

 **Hoopa: "Let's just say that it's suicidal to face them now."**

 **BGNL: "Alright. I took care of that little problem by the way."**

 **Hoopa: "Why uploading so slow by the way?"**

 **BGNL: "Well, one of the readers of my Harry Potter story gave me the suggestion to place that story at another site. I liked the idea and I went to a particular site for practical reasons. Don't worry, this is my favorite."**

 **Zygarde: "Nothing to do with the fact that this one has an app?**

 **BGNL: "No, and why aren't you mad at me?"**

 **Volcanion: "Well, me and Zygarde have only just been introduced."**

 **BGNL: "Logic. Hoopa, disclaimer."**

 **Hoopa: Bartkhan doesn't own pokémon."**

 **BGNL: "….."**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Were you surprised?**

Well, it could be worse. The gang was currently relaxing in the Cerulean Gym. Lily and Violet were busy cooking in the kitchen, May and Dawn were talking about some contest stuff, Anabel was playing with her Espeon, Daisy was sitting on Quincy's lap while her boyfriend was massaging her shoulders and Bart was streched out on the couch listening to some music while Melody was fixing some braids in his hair.

Keldeo and Victini were eating from the bag with infinite macarons and sandwiches, Shaymin was sleeping in his floating bubble, Lugia was sleeping in the swimming pool, Rayquaza was sleeping next to the pool, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos were sitting on the roof, because fire, electricity and ice don't work with a water gym, Manaphy, Azelf and Mespirit were swimming in the pool with Suicune keeping an eye on them and Meloetta, Victini, Mew and Celebi were racing around the gym. Latias had transformed into her Bianca form and was currently reading a book.

Ash saw this with Korrina and Zoey leaning on his shoulders and Shauna leaning against his legs. Jep, life was good.

Well, we all know Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

The bell rang, causing some eyebrows raised:

"Did you guys expected someone?" asked Anabel

"No." Answered Quincy, who decided to open the door.

In front of Quincy was a annoyed Misty. Quincy glared at her, before pushed aside by the girl. Misty stormed inside, because she had heard that Ash the dense was here.

"WERE IS HE?!" Misty demanded

Her shouting alerted the rest and they quickly formed a cirkel around Misty:

"Misty, what the hell are you doing here?" asked May

"THIS IS MY GYM!" Misty shouted back

"Also our gym, so shut up." Replied Violet

"NO, I WON'T ALLOW THOSE:" she pointed at As hand his girls. "IN THIS GYM! BESIDES, THEY HAVE STOLEN A LEGENDARY POKÉMON!"

Ash shook his head: "Like I told your friend Brock, legendary pokémon aren't our property, but our friends."

"NO, THEY ARE TOOLS AND YOUR'S AREN'T AS STRONG AS MY WATER POKÉMON!"

Ash, May, Dawn, Bart and Melody looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter:

"A deal Misty: A 6 vs 6 battle. You can use 6, while me, May, Bart, Melody each use 1 and my boyfriend Ash uses two. Water vs Water. When you win, we'll go. If we win, you'll go." Said Dawn

"DEAL." Said Misty a little too quick.

They went to the battle field, but Misty shouted quickly that there would be no referee. Quincy, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Anabel, Zoey, Korrina and Shauna sat on the public seats. Quincy, Daisy, Violet and Lily were curious how strong their guests really were and the other girls loved to see their man battling again.

MIsty: "Misty calls Staryu, Starmie, Politoad, Corsola, Gyarados and Caserin."

May: "Manaphy, come out sweathart!"

Dawn: "Give her emotions, Mespirit."

Melody: "Lugia, take possision!"

Bart: "Come out and play, Suicune."

Ash: "Keldeo and Azelf, I chose you!"

The legendary and non-legendary pokémon appeared on the battlefield. On Misty's side, only Politoad wasn't swimming, but they were all frightened of the side of six legendary pokémon.

Mespirit and Azelf were floating above the water, Keldeo and Suicune were standing on the platforms, Manaphy was swimming and Lugia was flying.

Misty: "All of you, use water gun!"

May: "Manaphy, please use a heart swap/dive combo on Caserin."

Dawn: "Mespirit, let's use extrasensory on Staryu."

Melody: "Use aeroblast on Politoad, Lugia."

Bart: "Suicune, use hydro pump on Corsola."

Ash: "Azelf, use extrasensory on Starmie and Keldeo, use sacret sword on Gyarados."

Misty's six pokémon all fired a water gun.

Manaphy used a heart swap to swap Caserin's attack and defend stat's. The attack stat from a luvdisc is less then it's defend stats, so when Manaphy dove to dodge the water gun and rammed Luvdisc in her stomach, Caserin was down with one shot and Manaphy didn't have a single sweat.

Staryu was aggresive and continued to fire water guns at Mespirit, but didn't hit her as she stayed just calm. After a few more, Staryu was exhausted. Mespirit smirked and fired a point blank extrasensory. No way Staryu didn't faint from that.

Just like Staryu, Politoad was very aggresive and fired a lot of water guns at Lugia. Lugia gave him the 'really nigga' look and fired an aeroblast at him. You're not for nothing a guardian of the sea and the Chosen One.

Corsola was firing some water guns when jumping out of the water each time. Suicune was still a wolf/dog, so he could literally smell the attacks coming. When Corsola jumped out of the water to attack again, she got a hydro pump to the face.

Starmie was a little afraid of Azelf, because Azelf was firing like crazy. Starmie tried to attack him with a water gun, but Azelf just smirked when the water gun hit him. Azelf then fired an extra large extrasensory. That had to hurt.

Gyarados fired a water gun at Keldeo, but got a nasty surprise. Keldeo got his sacret sword and split the water gun into nothing. Keldeo jumped from platform to platform to come closer towards Gyarados. Keldeo then jumped towards Gyarados while flipping. For Gyarados, Keldeo looked like an overpowered gyro ball. Gyarados was down as the last one.

"WHAT!" screamed Misty

"You lose, you go." Said Ash calmly

"NO WAY YOU LOSER COULD BEAT ME!"

MIsty then did something which shocked the rest. She charged at Ash at full speed. What shocked the rest even more: She pulled out a knife.

But help arived: A portal in the shape of a ring appeared and Misty ran straight through it. Moments later the portal disappeared and only the ring remained. Then the ring flew to a pokémon which just appeared. Hoopa.

"Hoopa, good to see you." Said Ash

"Ashkhan!" said Hoopa, while floating around him. "Good to see you too."

"Wait, is that a pokémon?" asked Quincy, while the rest surrounded Hoopa.

"Indeed Quincy, this is Hoopa, the pokémon of portals and the messenger of the legendaries." Responded Bart

"Well, it's still cute." Said Anabel, while the rest of the girls agreed, while surrounding Hoopa. The three guys just sweatdropped at this.

"I guess you have a message for us then, Hoopa." Said Ash

"Two things actually: One, there is a new candidate for a summoner place." This got their attention, especially Bart's.

"Who?" asked Melody

"Baraz." Said Hoopa, only Ash and Bart knew him.

"So, I guess he can summon you?" stated Ash

"Yep."

"Alright, what the other message?" asked Violet

"Well, I want to join you Ashkhan." The portal pokémon said

"Really?" asked Ash

"Yep, were you surprised?" asked Hoopa with his favorite sentence

"You can say that, Bart?" Ash responded.

"Ofcourse." Said Bart and waved his hand. A symbol appeared in the form of a portal ring.

"Wait, what about your unbound form." Zoey asked

"Arceus said that you can use it when you have Lugia, Latias and Giratina."

"Why those three?" Shauna asked

"Simple." Said Bart "Latias and Lugia were summoned by normal Lugia to help you Ash, and Giratina was the strongest pokémon controlled by Hoopa unbound. Ash needs to show that he can control those three too."

"Sounds logic." Melody stated

"Well, it looks like that basket has to be updated." Ash joked while the rest laughed.

Hoopa then went into his symbol, but not before eating a few donuts.

For Ash, it was time to go towards the Indigo plateau. Only a week before it would start and Quincy and Daisy decided to go with them. About Lily and Violet, Ash decided to send them to Entropia with house inclusive.

* * *

We see Ash sitting near a camp fire, tired. The rest was already asleep, but he was too nervous fort he upcoming Indigo legue. It was 8 years ago, but he could remember every second of it. Yes, it was a loss, but he couldn't blame Ritchie for it.

Ash sighed and went in his tent, but still couldn't sleep. Then his tent opened and he saw Zoey's head:

"Hey, I couldn't sleep." She said

"Don't worry Zoey, you can sleep with me." Ash responded with a smiled. Zoey sighed dreamly and snuggled in his sleeping bag. She felt Ash's erection poaking against her legs

"It looks like this is going to be a long night." She said seductivily

"Jep."

 **Lemon**

Zoey kissed him with lust and passion and used her tongue to deepen the kiss. Ash happily returned it and moved his hands toward her panties and started to plessure her. Zoey moaned load and rubbed Ash's hair. Ash was pleased with her reaction and slowly pulled her top off, exposing a sexy red bra. Zoey blushed a little, but decided to help him by removing her bra. Ash got a nice sight of her c-cup breasts:

"You can touch them if you want." Zoey said seductivily

"Are you always like this?" Ash asked with a smile

"Only if you like it. Do you?"

"Can't say I don't like it." Ash said with a seductive voice as well.

Ash gently grabbed her breasts and kissed one of them earning a moan from her. Zoey then pulled off Ash's shirt, exposing his muscled skin. Zoey was in heaven. Well, almost in heaven. Ash stopped with her breasts, which dissapointed Zoey, but he made it up by removing her skirt and panties, while Zoey removed his pants.

When Zoey saw his manhood, she got a blush as red as her hair:

"You like what you see Zoey?" Ash said with a smirk

Zoey just nodded and began to stroke it. Ash groaned, when she moved her lips around it. Ash strokked her hair carefully, just enjoing it. She likked, kissed and sucked his cock untill he felt that he had to cum:

"Zoey, I'm about to cum."

Zoey just sped up and was rewarded with Ash's tasty cum. She then leaned towards Ash and whispered:

"I'm ready."

Ash understood her by nodding and Zoey possitioned herself on his cock and slowly began to move up and down. When Ash reached her hymen, he gave her a questioned look, but she nodded and Ash brock her hymen. This was very painfully for Zoey and she yelled in pain, but Ash stopped quickly and massaged her body to ease her pain. Zoey loved it that Ash would try to please her girls and she was happy that she was one of them.

The pain was gone and Ash began to thrust in an out of Zoey's womanhood, going faster and faster. Ash and Zoey both moaned in pleassure and after ten minutes they both came.

Ash collapsed, while Zoey snuggled next to him.

"I love you Zoey." Ash said

"I love you too Ash." Zoey said back

* * *

 _Arceus's dimension_

Arceus looked at Ash's newest moments. He sweatdropped:

 **"Well, at least he's good with the ladies."**

* * *

 _The end_

 **BGNL: "I liked writing this one."**

 **Hoopa: "Me too."**

 **Zygarde: "And it looks like the other legendaries have calmed down."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, R &R guys."**

 _ **To be continued**_


End file.
